Walking Disaster (ADAPTACIÓN)
by MissMalfoyGranger05
Summary: ¿Cuánto es amar demasiado? Draco Malfoy aprendió dos cosas de su madre antes de morir. Ama duro. Pelea más duro, la vida de Draco está llena de mujeres y violencia. Justo cuando pensaba que era invencible, Hermione Granger aparece en su vida... Cada historia tiene dos lados, Hermione ha contado el suyo y ahora es el momento de ver la historia través de los ojos de Draco...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama ( **OJALA LO FUERA** ). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire ( **NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES** )

 **Rated M:** Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

Incluso con el sudor de su frente y la falta de aliento, no parecía enferma. Su piel no tenía el resplandor rosado al que estaba acostumbrado, y sus ojos no eran tan brillantes, pero ella todavía era hermosa. La mujer más bella que había visto. Su mano se deslizó fuera de la sábana, mientras movía un dedo. Mis ojos se perdieron en su fragilidad, en sus uñas amarillas, por su brazo delgado, su hombro huesudo, estableciéndose finalmente en sus ojos. Ella estaba mirando hacia mí, sus párpados dos rendijas, sólo lo suficiente para hacerme saber que sabía que yo estaba allí. Eso es lo que me gustaba de ella.

Cuando me miraba, ella realmente me veía. No veía más allá de mí a otras docenas de cosas que tenía que hacer con su día, o se desconectaba de mis historias estúpidas. Ella las escuchaba y eso la hacía muy feliz. Todos los demás parecían asentir sin escuchar, pero no ella. Nunca ella.

—Draco— dijo, con la voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta, y la comisura de su boca se convirtió en una sonrisa. —Ven aquí, nene. Está bien. Ven aquí

Papá puso unos dedos en la base de mi cuello y me empujó hacia adelante mientras escuchábamos a la enfermera. Papá la llamaba Becky. Ella llegó a la casa por primera vez hace unos días. Sus palabras eran suaves, y sus ojos un poco agradables, pero a mí no me gustaba Becky. No podía explicarlo, pero su ser, ahí presente, daba miedo. Sabía que ella podría haber estado allí para ayudar, pero no era una buena idea, a pesar de que papá estuviera bien con ella.

Un leve empujón de mi padre me empujó hacia adelante varios pasos, lo suficientemente cerca como para que mamá pudiera tocarme. Ella estiró sus largos y elegantes dedos y rozó mi brazo.

—Está bien, Draco — susurró. —Mami te quiere decir algo.

Metí mi dedo en mi boca, y empujé alrededor en mis encías, inquieto. Ella asintió con la cabeza haciendo su sonrisa mas grande, así que me aseguro de hacer grandes movimientos con la cabeza mientras me adelantaba hacia su rostro.

Ella usó lo que quedaba de su fuerza para deslizarse más cerca de mí, y luego se tomó un respiro.

—Lo que voy a decirte va ser muy duro, hijo. Sé que puedes hacerlo, porque ahora eres un niño grande

Asentí de nuevo, reflejando su sonrisa, aunque yo no lo quisiera. Sonreír cuando se veía tan cansada e incómoda no se sentía bien, pero verme valiente la hacía feliz. Así que era valiente.

—Draco, necesito que escuches lo que te voy a decir, y aún más importante, necesito que lo recuerdes. Esto va a ser muy duro. He estado tratando de recordar cosas de cuando yo tenía

tres años, y yo. . . — Ella se fue apagando, por un rato el dolor fue demasiado grande.

— ¿El dolor se vuelve inmanejable, Narcissa?—djo Becky, empujando una aguja dentro de la intravenosa de mamá.

Después de unos momentos, mami se relajó. Volvió tomar el aliento, y lo intentó de nuevo.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso por mami? ¿Puedes recordar lo que te voy a decir? —Asentí con la cabeza otra vez, y ella llevó una mano a mi mejilla. Su piel no estaba muy caliente, y ella sólo podía mantener su mano en su lugar durante unos segundos antes de que se debilitara y se cayera en la cama. —En primer lugar, está bien estar triste. Está bien sentir las cosas.

Recuerda eso. En segundo lugar, sé un niño durante todo el tiempo que puedas. Juega juegos, Draco. Sé tonto —sus ojos iban apagándose. —Y tú y tus hermanos cuídense entre sí, y a su padre. Aun cuando seas grande y te hayas ido, es importante que vuelvas a casa. ¿De acuerdo?

Mi cabeza se balanceaba arriba y abajo, desesperado por complacerla.

—Uno de estos días vas a enamorarte, hijo. No te conformes con cualquier persona. Elige a la chica que no viene fácil, por la que tienes que luchar, y después, nunca dejes de luchar.

Nunca…—Ella respiró profundo. — dejes de luchar por lo que quieres. Y nunca…—sus cejas se retraían— olvides que mami te ama. Incluso si no puedes verme. —una lágrima cayó por su mejilla— Siempre, _siempre_ te amaré

Ella tomó un aliento entrecortado, y luego tosió.

—Está bien—dijo Becky, metiéndose una cosa de aspecto gracioso en sus oídos y sosteniendo el otro extremo sobre el pecho de mamá. — Es hora de descansar

—No hay tiempo—susurró mamá.

Becky miró a mi padre.

—Nos estamos acercando, Sr. Malfoy. Probablemente debería traer al resto de los chicos aquí para despedirse

Los labios de mi padre se fruncieron en una línea dura, y él negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy listo—dijo con la voz ahogada.

—Usted nunca estará listo a perder a su esposa, Sr. Malfoy. Pero no querrá que la deje ir sin que los chicos le den su adiós

Papá lo pensó por un minuto, se limpió la nariz, y luego asintió con la cabeza. Él salió de la habitación como si estuviera loco.

Vi a mamá tratando de respirar, y vi a Becky verificar los números en la caja al lado de ella.

Toqué la muñeca de mamá. Los ojos de Becky parecían saber algo que yo no, y eso hizo que mi estómago se sintiera enfermo.

—Tú sabes, Draco— dijo Becky, inclinándose para que pudiera verle a los ojos, —la medicina que le estoy dando a tu mamá le hará dormir, pero a pesar de que este durmiendo, todavía podrá oírte. Todavía puedes decirle a mami que la amas y que vas a extrañarla. Ella escuchara todo lo que digas.

Miré a mamá pero rápidamente negué con la cabeza.

— No quiero perderla

Becky puso su mano, suave y cálida, en mi hombro, al igual que mami solía hacer cuando yo estaba molesto.

—Tu mamá quiere estar aquí con ustedes. De verdad lo quiere. Pero Dios la quiere con él en estos momentos.

Fruncí el ceño.

— Yo la necesito más que Dios.

Becky sonrió, y luego besó la parte superior de mi pelo.

Papá llamó a la puerta. Mis hermanos le rodearon en el pasillo, y Becky me llevó de la mano a unirme con ellos.

Los ojos de Nicholas no dejaron la cama de mamá, Deneb y Dabih miraban a todos lados menos a la cama. De alguna manera, me hacía sentir mejor que todos parecieran estar tan asustados como yo.

Abraxas se quedó a mi lado, un poco por delante, como la vez que me protegió cuando estábamos jugando en el patio delantero y los vecinos iniciaron una pelea con Dabih.

—Ella no se ve bien— dijo Abraxas.

Papá se aclaró la garganta.

—Mamá ha estado muy enferma durante mucho tiempo, niños, y es el momento para ella... es el momento de que ella... —Se calló.

Becky ofreció una pequeña sonrisa simpática.

—Su madre no ha estado comiendo ni bebiendo. Su cuerpo se está dejando ir. Esto va a ser muy difícil, pero es un buen momento para decirle a tu madre que la aman y que la van a echar de menos, y que está bien que ella ya se vaya. Ella necesita saber que está bien hacerlo.

Mis hermanos asintieron al unísono. Todos menos yo. No estaba bien. Yo no quería que ella se fuera. No me importaba si Dios la quería o no. Ella era mi mami. ÉL podría tomar a una vieja mami. Una que no tenga niños pequeños que cuidar. Traté de recordar todo lo que ella me dijo. Traté de guardarlo todo en mi cabeza: Jugar, visitar a papá, lucha por lo que amo.

Esa última cosa me molestaba. Yo amaba a mami pero no sabia como luchar por ella. Becky se inclinó al oído de mi padre. Negó con la cabeza y, a continuación, hizo una seña a mis hermanos.

—Está bien, muchachos. Vamos a decirle adiós y después tienes que llevar a tus hermanos a la cama, Abraxas. Ellos no necesitan estar aquí para el resto.

—Sí, señor— dijo Abraxas. Sabía que estaba fingiendo una cara valiente. Sus ojos estaban tan tristes como los míos.

Abraxas habló con ella por un tiempo, y luego los gemelos le susurraron cosas en cada una de sus orejas. Nick lloró y la abrazó durante mucho tiempo. Todo el mundo le dijo que estaba bien que ella nos dejara. Todos menos yo. Mamá no dijo nada, esta vez.

Abraxas tomó mi mano para llevarme fuera del dormitorio. Caminé hacia atrás hasta que estábamos en la sala. Traté de fingir que ella solo estaba a punto de dormir, pero mi cabeza daba vueltas. Abraxas me alzo en brazos y me llevó por las escaleras. Sus pies subieron más rápido cuando los lamentos de mi padre llegaban atreves de las paredes.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho?—preguntó Abraxas, abriendo el grifo de la bañera.

No le respondí. Le oí preguntar, y me acordé lo que ella me había dicho, pero mis lágrimas no me dejaban y mi boca tampoco.

Abraxas me sacó la camisa sucia por encima de la cabeza, y luego mis pantalones cortos y ropa interior del trencito Thomas.

—Es hora de entrar en la bañera, _bubby_ *— Él me levantó del suelo y me sentó en el agua cálida, empapando el trapo, y apretando por encima de mi cabeza. Me quede quieto sin parpadear. Ni siquiera traté de sacar el agua de mi cara a pesar de lo mucho que odio eso.

—Ayer, mamá me dijo que cuidara de ti, de los gemelos y de papá— Abraxas cruzó las manos sobre el borde de la bañera y apoyó la barbilla en él, mirándome. —Así que eso es lo que voy a hacer, Draco, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a cuidar de ti. Así que no te preocupes. Vamos a extrañar a mamá juntos, pero no te asustes. Voy a asegurarme de que todo este bien. Lo prometo.

Yo quería asentir o abrazarlo, pero nada funcionó. A pesar de que debería haber estado luchando por ella, estaba arriba, en una tina llena de agua, inmóvil como una estatua. Ya la estaba decepcionando. Le prometí en silencio en mi cabeza, que haría todo lo que ella me había dicho tan pronto como mi cuerpo volviera a funcionar. Cuando la tristeza se marchaba yo siempre volvería a jugar, volvería a luchar. Aunque ahora fuera mucho más difícil.

* * *

Feliz Navidad, el 27. Realmente siento no haber subido esto el día de navidad pero tenia problemas con el servidor. Espero que hayan tenido una hermosa navidad junto a todos sus seres queridos. Les envió desde el otro lado del mundo (ni tanto pero suena mas lindo así) muchas bendiciones y muchos besos.

Espero que disfruten este pequeño adelanto de lo que espero lean el Prox. año.

*Realmente quise mantener ese apodo porque me pareció muy tierno.

*Creditos al dueño de la foto de portada. (la cual por cierto es espectacular.)

Besos.


	2. Pigeon

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama ( **OJALA LO FUERA** ). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire ( **NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES** )

 **Rated M:** Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

* * *

 _ **PIGEON**_

Malditos buitres. Pueden pasarse horas. Días. Noches, también. Mirando a través de ti escogiendo que partes te arrancarán primero, cuál será la parte más dulce, cuál la más tierna o simplemente cuál será la más conveniente.

Lo que no saben, lo que nunca han anticipado, es que la presa sólo está fingiendo. Son los buitres los que son fáciles. Justo cuando piensan que todo lo que tienen que hacer es ser pacientes y sentarse a esperar a que tú expires, ahí es donde los atrapas. Allí es cuando sacas a relucir el arma secreta: una falta de respeto al status quo* y una negativa a ceder al orden de las cosas.

Ahí es cuando los sorprendes con lo mucho que te importan.

Un oponente en el Círculo, algún imbécil cualquiera tratando de exponer tu debilidad con insultos, una mujer que intenta atarte; lo consiguen siempre

Había sido muy cuidadoso desde una edad muy joven para vivir mi vida de esta manera.

Estos pendejos con su corazón sangrando que iban por ahí dando su alma a cada Banshee caza fortunas que les sonreía lo tenían todo mal. Pero de alguna manera yo era el que nadaba contra la corriente. Yo era un hombre distinto. Su manera de hacer las cosas era la más difícil, si me lo preguntan. Dejando la emoción en la puerta, y sustituyéndola por entumecimiento o ira -que es mucho más fácil controlar- era simple. Dejarte sentir vulnerable. Tantas veces como he tratado de explicar este error a mis hermanos, mis primos, o mis amigos, los encontré escépticos. Fueron casi tantas veces como las que yo los había visto llorando o perdiendo el sueño por una perra estúpida en un par de jodidos tacones que nunca dio una mierda por ellos de todos modos, no podía entenderlo. Las mujeres que valían ese tipo de angustia no dejarían que te enamores de ellas tan fácilmente. No se inclinarían sobre su sofá, ni te permitirían entrar a su habitación en la primera cita, ni siquiera en la décima.

Mis teorías fueron ignoradas porque esa no era la forma en que pasan las cosas. Atracción, sexo, enamoramiento, amor, y luego la angustia. Ese el orden lógico que la sociedad le ha dado. Y, siempre era así.

Pero no para mí. De ninguna maldita manera.

Decidí hace mucho tiempo que alimentaría a los buitres hasta que una paloma llegará. Una paloma. El tipo de alma que no daña a nadie; que solo camina alrededor preocupándose de sus propias cosas, tratando de pasar por la vida sin tener que llevarse a todos los demás con ella con sus cosas y sus hábitos egoístas. Valiente. Una comunicadora. Inteligente.

Hermosa. De voz suave. Una criatura que deja huella de por vida. Inalcanzable hasta que tenga una razón para confiar en ti.

Mientras estaba con la puerta abierta de mi apartamento, agitando la última parte de la ceniza de mi cigarrillo, la chica con el cárdigan rosa ensangrentado del Círculo vino a mi memoria. Sin pensarlo, la llame Paloma. En el momento fue solo un apodo estúpido para hacerla sentir aún más incómoda de lo que ya estaba. Tenía la cara manchada de carmesí, con los ojos muy abiertos, exteriormente parecía inocente, pero me di cuenta de que era sólo por la ropa. Empujé su recuerdo lejos a medida que miraba fijamente a la sala de estar.

Astoria estaba en mi sofá, viendo la televisión. Parecía aburrida, y me pregunté por qué todavía estaba en mi apartamento. Por lo general ella tomaba su basura y se iba antes de que la echara.

La puerta se quejó cuando la empujé un poco más. Me aclaré la garganta y recogí mi mochila por las correas.

—Astoria. Me voy.

Ella se incorporó y se estiró, y luego se apoderó de la cadena de su bolso excesivamente grande. No me podía imaginar que tuviera suficientes pertenencias como para llenarla.

Astoria se colgó los eslabones de plata por encima del hombro, y luego se puso sus tacones aguja, paseándose por la puerta.

—Envíame un mensaje si estás aburrido— dijo ella secamente sin mirar en mi dirección. Se puso las gafas de sol de gran tamaño, y luego bajó las escaleras, no le molesto mi despido en absoluto. Su indiferencia era exactamente por lo que Megan era una de mis pocas visitantes frecuentes. No lloraba por el compromiso, o hacia berrinches. Ella aceptaba nuestro arreglo por lo que era, y luego se iba a continuar con su día.

Mi Harley brillaba bajo el sol de otoño por la mañana. Esperé a que Astoria se alejara de mi apartamento, y luego baje corriendo por las escaleras, cerrando la cremallera de mi chaqueta.

La clase de humanidades del Dr. Rueser era en media hora, pero no le importaba si yo llegaba tarde. Así que si a él no le molestaba, simplemente no le encontraba el punto a matarme por llegar temprano a clases.

— ¡Espera!— Dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Harry se paró en la puerta de nuestro apartamento, sin camisa intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre un pie mientras se ponía un calcetín en el otro.

—Yo quería preguntarte anoche. ¿Qué le dijiste a Flint? Te inclinaste hacia su oído y le dijiste algo. Parecía que se había tragado la lengua

—Le di las gracias por tomarse unos días fuera de la ciudad, porque su madre era una gata salvaje— Harry me miró, dudoso

—Amigo, no lo hiciste.

—No. Escuché de Cami* que tuvo un Menor en Posesión* en el Condado de Jones.

Él negó con la cabeza y, luego señalo hacia el sofá.

— ¿Dejaste a Megan pasar la noche esta vez?

— No, Harry. Sabes que no

—Entonces ella solo se acercó a conseguir un poco de sexo esta mañana antes de clase, ¿eh? Esa es una manera interesante de asegurarte

— ¿Crees que es eso?

— Alguien más tiene sus sobras— Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Es Astoria. Quién sabe. Escucha, tengo que llevar a Pansy al campus. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Nos vemos más tarde—, le dije, colocándome mis Oakley*. —Puedo llevar a Pans, si quieres. — la cara de Harry se retorció

—oh. . . no.

Divertido por su reacción, me monté en la Harley y arranque el motor. Aunque tenía la mala costumbre de seducir a los amigas de su novia, había una línea que no cruzaría. Pansy era suya, y una vez que se interesado en una chica, ella estaba fuera de mi radar, para no ser considerado de nuevo. Él lo sabía. Solo le gustaba darme mierda.

Me encontré a Dean detrás de Sig Tau. El maneja el Círculo. Después del pago inicial de la primera noche, le dejé coger la rentabilidad del día siguiente y le di una parte por sus molestias. Él mantuvo la cubierta, y yo me quedé con las ganancias. Nuestra relación era estrictamente profesional, y los dos preferimos mantenerlo así. Mientras siguiera pagándome, permanecería fuera de su vista, y siempre y cuando no quisiera ganarse unas patadas en el culo, él se alejaba de la mía.

Me abrí paso por el campus hacia la cafetería. Justo antes de llegar a las puertas metálicas dobles, Dahpne y Ashley se pusieron delante de mí.

—Hey, Drake—, dijo Daphne, de pie con una postura perfecta. Perfectamente bronceada, pechos de silicona bien dotados asomaban de su camiseta rosa. Esos irresistibles, montículos de rebote eran los que me rogaban que la follara a ella en primer lugar, pero una vez fue suficiente. Su voz me recordaba al sonido que sale al desinflar un globo, y Nathan Squalor* la folló la noche después que yo.

—Hola, Daph

Pellizqué mi cigarrillo y lo tiré a la basura antes de caminar rápidamente por delante de ella a través de las puertas. No es que yo estaba dispuesto a lanzarme sobre el buffet de verduras, carne seca y frutas maduras. Jesús. Su voz hacia que los perros aúllen y los niños se asomaban a ver qué personaje de dibujos animados había cobrado vida. Independientemente de mi despido, las niñas me siguieron.

—Harry—. Asentí. Estaba sentado con Pansy, riendo con la gente a su alrededor. La paloma de la pelea se sentó frente a él, hurgando en su comida con un tenedor de plástico. Mi voz pareció despertarle curiosidad. Podía sentir sus ojos grandes siguiéndome hasta el final de la mesa donde deje mi bandeja.

Oí la risita de Daphne, obligándome a frenar la irritación hirviendo dentro de mí. Cuando me senté, ella uso mi rodilla como silla. Algunos de los chicos del equipo de fútbol sentados en nuestra mesa me miraron con asombro, como si ser seguido por dos bobas fuera una aspiración imposible para ellos.

Daphne deslizó su mano debajo de la mesa y luego apretó los dedos en el muslo mientras se abría camino hasta la entrepierna de mis pantalones vaqueros. Abrí mis piernas un poco más, esperando a que llegara a su destino

Justo antes de sentir sus manos sobre mí, los fuertes murmullos de Pansy viajaron por la mesa.

—Creo que acabo de vomitar un poco en mi boca.

Daphne volvió, todo su cuerpo rígido.

—Escuche eso, puta.

Un rollo primavera pasó cerca la cara de Daphne y rebotó en el suelo. Harry y yo intercambiamos miradas y luego corrí mi rodilla.

El culo de Daphne rebotó en el azulejo de la cafetería. Lo admito, me agrado un poco escuchar el sonido de su piel chocar contra la cerámica.

Ella no se quejó mucho antes de alejarse. Harry parecía apreciar mi gesto, y eso era suficiente para mí. Mi tolerancia para las chicas como Daphne sólo duraba poco tiempo. Yo tenía una regla: Respeto. Para mí, mi familia y para mis amigos. Demonios, incluso algunos de mis enemigos merecían respeto. No veo una razón para asociarme más de lo necesario con las personas que no entendían esa lección de vida. Puede sonar hipócrita para las mujeres que han pasado por la puerta de mi apartamento, pero si ellas se trataran con respeto, yo también se los habría dado.

Le guiñó un ojo a Pansy, que parecía satisfecha, asiento con la cabeza a Harry, y luego tomó otro bocado de lo que estaba en mi plato.

—Buen trabajo anoche, Dragón— dijo Gregory Goyle, agitando un crouton sobre la mesa.

—Cállate, idiota de mierda— dijo Blaise, en su típica voz baja. —Dean nunca te dejara entrar de nuevo si se entera lo que estás hablando.

—Oh. Sí —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Llevé a mi bandeja a la basura, y luego volví a mi asiento con el ceño fruncido.

—Y no me llames así

— ¿Qué? ¿Dragón?

—Sí

— ¿Por qué no? Pensé que ese era tu nombre en el Círculo. Algo así como tu nombre de stripper

Mis ojos se apuntaron a Goyle.

— ¿Por qué no te callas y le das a ese hoyo en tu cara la oportunidad de sanar?

Nunca me gusto ese gusano.

—Claro que sí, Draco. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era decirlo. —Se rió nerviosamente antes de recoger su basura y salir.

En poco tiempo, la mayor parte del comedor estaba vacío. Miré hacia abajo para ver a

Harry y Pansy todavía dando vueltas, hablando con su amiga. Ella tenía el pelo largo y rizado, y su piel todavía estaba bronceada de las vacaciones de verano. No tenía las tetas más grandes que había visto, pero sus ojos. . . eran de un hermoso color chocolate. Familiar de alguna manera. No había manera de que la conociera de antes, pero había algo en su cara que me recordaba algo que no podía reconocer.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia ella. Tenía el pelo de un estropajo, pero el rostro de un ángel. Sus ojos almendrados* y de una belleza única. Fue entonces cuando lo vi: detrás de la belleza y la inocencia falsa había algo más, algo frío y calculador. Incluso mientras sonreía, podía ver el pecado tan profundamente que ningún cárdigan podría esconderlo. Esos ojos flotaban sobre su diminuta nariz y rasgos suaves. Para cualquier otra persona, ella era pura e ingenua, pero esta chica estaba ocultando algo. Lo sabía solo porque el mismo pecado había habitado en mí toda mi vida. La diferencia fue que ella lo llevaba muy dentro de ella., y yo dejaba el mío fuera de la jaula regularmente.

Miré a Harry hasta que el sintió que lo estaba observando. Cuando me miró, asentí en dirección a la paloma.

 _¿Quién es?_ Gesticulé con los labios.

Harry sólo respondió con un gesto confuso.

 _Ella_. Señale de nuevo, silenciosamente.

En la boca de Harry se presentó la sonrisa imbécil que siempre hacía cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo para molestarme.

— ¿Qué?—, preguntó Harry, mucho más fuerte de lo necesario.

Me di cuenta de la chica sabía que estábamos hablando de ella, porque mantuvo la cabeza baja, fingiendo no escuchar.

Después de pasar sesenta segundos en la presencia de Hermione Granger, distinguí dos cosas: que ella no hablaba mucho, y que cuando lo hacía, era una especie de _perra_. Pero no sé. . . como que me gustaba eso de ella. Ponía una pared para mantener alejados a los imbéciles como yo, pero eso solo hacía que me llamara más la atención.

Ella puso los ojos en mí por tercera o cuarta vez. La estaba molestando y eso me parecía bastante divertido. Las chicas no solían tratarme con odio puro, incluso cuando les estaba mostrando la puerta.

Cuando incluso mis mejores sonrisas no funcionaban, me volvía a un nivel superior.

— ¿Tienes un tic?

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó.

— Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de moverse —Si ella me hubiera matado con su mirada, me estaría desangrado en el suelo. Yo no podía dejar de reír. Ella era una cerebrito y ruda como el infierno. Me gustaba más cada segundo.

Me incliné más cerca de su cara.

— De hecho, esos son unos ojos fantásticos

Ella inmediatamente bajó la cabeza, dejando que su pelo cubriera su rostro. Punto para mí.

La había hecho sentir incomoda, lo cual significaba que estábamos llegando a algún lado.

Pansy inmediatamente saltó, advirtiéndome que debía mantenerme al margen. No podía culparla. Había visto la interminable fila de chicas entrar y salir del apartamento. Yo no quería molestar a Pansy, pero no parecía enfadada. Más bien divertida.

—Tú no eres su tipo— dijo Pansy.

Mi boca se abrió, jugando a su juego.

— ¡Soy el tipo de todo el mundo!

Pigeon se asomó por encima de mí y sonrió. Una sensación cálida - probablemente sólo era la loca urgencia de tirarme a esa chica en mi sofá- se apoderó de mí. Ella era diferente, y era refrescante.

— ¡Ah! Una sonrisa— dije. Llamarla simplemente una sonrisa, como si no fuera la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto, parecía mal, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a joder mi juego cuando justo comenzaba a avanzar. —No soy un jodido bastardo, después de todo. Fue un placer conocerte, Pidge.

Me puse de pie, rodeé la mesa y me acerque al oído de Pansy.

— "Ayúdame aquí, ¿Quieres? Voy a comportarme, lo juro".

Llegaron a mi cara pedazos de papas fritas

— ¡Aleja tus labios de la oreja de mi chica, Drake!- Dijo Harry.

Me aparté, sosteniendo las manos hacia arriba para resaltar la expresión más inocente que mi cara que podía manejar.

—¡Me retiro! ¡Me retiro! — Caminé hacia atrás unos pasos hacia la puerta, notando un pequeño grupo de chicas. Abrí la puerta, y ellas pasaron como una manada de búfalos antes de que pudiera salirme.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido un reto. Lo extraño era que no iba a intentar joderla. Me molestaba que ella pudiera pensar que era un pedazo de mierda, pero más aun me molesta que me importara. De cualquier manera, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien era impredecible. Pigeon era todo lo contrario de las chicas que había conocido aquí, y yo tenía que saber por qué.

La clase de Binns estaba llena. Subí los escalones hacia a mi lugar de a dos a la vez, y luego me metí entre las piernas desnudas que rodeaban mi asiento.

—Señoritas— Asentí con la cabeza.

Ellos murmuraron y suspiraron en armonía.

Buitres. A La mitad de ellas me las tire en mi primer año y la otra mitad había estado en mi sofá justo antes de las vacaciones de otoño. Excepto la chica en el extremo. Sophia* esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Parecía que su cara se había incendiado y que alguien había intentado apagarlo con un tenedor. Ella había estado con algunos de mis hermanos de fraternidad.

Conociendo cuáles eran sus antecedentes y su falta de preocupación por la seguridad, lo mejor es considerarla un riesgo innecesario, incluso aunque fuera habitualmente cuidadoso.

Se inclinó hacia delante sobre sus codos para hacer un mejor contacto con los ojos. Sentí el impulso de temblar de indignación, pero me resistí. _No. Ni siquiera cerca de valer la pena._

La morena delante de mí, se dio la vuelta y bateó sus pestañas.

—Hey, Draco. He oído que hay una fiesta de citas pronto en Sig Tau...

—No— dije sin pausa.

Su labio inferior formó un puchero.

—Pero. . . cuando me hablaste de eso, pensé que capaz querrías ir

Me reí una vez.

—Estaba quejándome de ello. No era lo mismo.

La rubia junto a mí se inclinó hacia delante.

—Todo el mundo sabe que Draco Malfoy no va a las fiestas de citas. Estas ladrando al árbol equivocado, Chrissy*

— ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, nadie te ha preguntado — dijo Chrissy con el ceño fruncido.

Las chicas se quedaron argumentando un poco, y me di cuenta de que Granger se apresuraba a entrar. Ella prácticamente se arrojó en una mesa de primera fila justo antes de que sonara la campana.

Antes de tomarme un segundo para pregúntame el porqué, tomé mi cuaderno, metí la pluma en mi boca, y luego baje corriendo las escaleras, y me deslicé en la mesa a su lado.

La mirada en el rostro de Granger superó lo divertido, y por una razón que no podía explicar -que causó la adrenalina de correr por mi cuerpo- el tipo que solía disfrutar antes de una pelea.

—Bueno. Puedes tomar notas para mí

Ella estaba totalmente disgustada, y eso sólo me complacía más. La mayoría de las chicas me aburrían como una ostra, pero esta chica era intrigante. Entretenida, incluso. No la había perturbado, al menos no de una manera positiva. Mi sola presencia parecía darle ganas de vomitar, y encontraba eso extrañamente adorable.

El deseo se apoderó de mí para saber si era realmente odio lo que sentía por mí, o si ella solo era difícil. Me acerqué un poco.

—Lo siento. . . ¿te he ofendido de alguna manera?

Sus ojos se suavizaron mientras que negó con la cabeza. No me odiaba. Ella sólo _quería_ odiarme. Yo estaba muy por delante de ella. Si quería jugar, yo podría jugar.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es su problema?

Parecía avergonzada de decir lo que iba a decir.

—No voy a dormir contigo. Deberías darte por vencido, ahora.

Ah, sí. Esto iba a ser divertido.

—No te estaba pidiendo que duermas conmigo. . . ¿o sí? —Dejé que mis ojos apuntaran hacia el techo, como si tuviera que pensar en ello. — ¿Por qué no vienes con Pansy esta noche?

Los labios de Granger fruncieron, como si hubiera olido algo podrido.

—No soy una de esas Barbie o una de tus groupies allá arriba —me dijo, mirando a las chicas detrás de nosotros—. No estoy impresionada por tus tatuajes, o tu encanto, o tu forzada indiferencia, por lo que puedes detener tu plan, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, Pigeon. —sonreí—. ¿Por qué no vienes con Pansy esta noche?

Ella Rió ante mi petición

—No estoy tratando de follarte. Sólo quiero pasar el rato.

— ¿follarme? ¿Cómo consigues tener sexo hablando de esa manera?

—Sólo ven. Ni siquiera coquetearé contigo, lo juro.

—Voy a pensarlo.

Intenté no sonreír demasiado y delatarme. Ella no iba a darse la vuelta como los buitres anteriores. Miré detrás de mí, y estaban todos mirando a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Granger. Lo sabían tan bien como yo lo hacía. Hermione Granger era diferente, y yo iba a tener que trabajar para esta. Por una vez.

Tres garabatos de tatuajes potenciales, y dos docenas de cajas en 3D más tarde, la clase terminó. Me deslicé por los pasillos antes de que alguien pudiera detenerme. Hice un buen tiempo, pero Granger de algún modo había acabado en el exterior, a unos veinte metros por delante de mí.

Que mierda. Ella estaba tratando de evitarme. Apreté el paso hasta que estuve a su lado.

— ¿Ya lo has pensado?

— ¡Draco!— dijo una chica, jugando con su cabello. Granger siguió su camino, y yo me quede escuchando el irritante balbuceo de la chica.

—Lo siento, uh. . .

— Heather*

—Lo siento, Heather. . .yo. . . Me tengo que ir.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. Palmeé su espalda, me encogí de hombros hasta salir de su alcance y seguí caminando, preguntándome quién era ella.

Antes de que pudiera averiguar quién era Heather, las piernas largas y bronceadas de Granger aparecieron en mi vista. Puse un Marlboro en mi boca y me fui corriendo a su lado.

— ¿De que estábamos hablando? Ah, sí. . . tú estabas pensando.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Has pensado en venir?

— Si digo que sí, ¿vas a dejar de seguirme?

Fingí reflexionar sobre ello y luego asentí.

—Sí.

—Entonces allí estaré.

Mentira. Ella no era tan fácil.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Esta noche

Me quedé a medio camino. Ella estaba tramando algo. No había previsto que se volviera a la ofensiva.

—Genial— dije, jugando al sorprendido. —Hasta entonces, Pidge.

Se alejó sin mirar atrás, ni un poco afectada por la conversación. Desapareció detrás de otros estudiantes que se dirigían a sus clases.

La gorra de béisbol blanca de Harry apareció a la vista. Él no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar a nuestra clase de computación. Mis cejas se juntaron entre sí. Odiaba esa clase. ¿Quién no sabe cómo funciona una puta computadora?

Me uní a Harry y Pansy, mientras se mezclaban entre el flujo de estudiantes en la pasarela principal. Ella reía y lo observaba con estrellas en los ojos mientras él me ladraba. Pansy no era un buitre. Era ardiente, sí, pero podía tener una conversación sin decir "osea" después de cada palabra, y era bastante divertida a veces. Lo que más me gustaba de ella era que no vino al departamento hasta después de muchas semanas de su primera cita, e incluso luego de que vieran una película completamente acurrucados en el departamento, volvía a su habitación de la residencia..

Tenía la sensación de que el período de prueba antes de que Harry pueda acostarse con ella estaba a punto de terminar.

—Hola, Pans— dije, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo te va, Drake?—Preguntó. Ella me saludó con una sonrisa amable, pero sus ojos estaban de vuelta en Harry.

Él fue uno de los afortunados. Las chicas como ella no aparecen muy a menudo.

— Por aquí estoy yo— dijo Pansy, haciendo un gesto hacia su dormitorio en la esquina. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y lo besó. Él agarró su camiseta a cada lado y la acercó más antes de dejarla ir.

Pansy saludó por última vez a los dos, y luego se unió a su amigo Neville en la entrada principal.

— Te estás enamorando de ella, ¿no es así?— le pregunté a Harry dándole un puñetazo en el brazo. Él me empujó.

—No es asunto tuyo, idiota.

— ¿Tiene una hermana?

— Es hija única. Deja a sus amigas tranquilas, también, Drake. Lo digo en serio.

Las últimas palabras de Harry eran innecesarias. Sus ojos eran un cartel de sus emociones y pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo, y él estaba claramente serio, tal vez incluso un poco desesperado. Él no se estaba enamorando de ella. Estaba enamorado.

— ¿Te refieres a Granger?

Me frunció el ceño.

—Me refiero a cualquiera de sus amigas. Incluso Neville. Sólo mantente alejado.

— ¡Primo!— le digo, colgando mi brazo alrededor de su cuello. — ¡¿Estás enamorado?! ¡Me estás haciendo querer llorar!

—Cállate—se quejó Harry —Prométeme que te quedarás lejos de sus amigas.

Sonreí.

—No te prometo nada

* * *

* Expresión latina con que se hace referencia al estado o situación de ciertas cosas, como la economía, las relaciones sociales o la cultura, en un momento determinado.

"no podían permitirse grandes inversiones en su statu quo"

* Nombres de igual modo en la versión original.

* Cuando a los menores de edad se los encuentra con alcohol.

*Marca de lentes.

N/A: Tengo problemas con el internet, asi que no tendre dia fijo para subir, de igual modo espero que disfruten esta historia.


	3. Estallido

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama ( **OJALA LO FUERA** ). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire ( **NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES** )

 **Rated M:** Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

* * *

 **ESTALLIDO**

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó Harry. Estaba en el medio de la habitación con un par de zapatillas de deporte en una mano y un par de ropa interior sucia en la otra.

— ¿Uh, la limpieza?—le pregunté, metiendo vasos en el lavavajillas.

— Ya lo veo. Pero. . . ¿por qué?

Sonreí, con la espalda hacia Harry. Él iba a patear mi trasero.

—Estoy esperando compañía.

— ¿Y?

— La paloma.

— ¿Eh?

— Hermione, Harry. Invite a Hermione

— Amigo, no. ¡No! No jodas esto para mí, hombre. Por favor, no lo hagas.

Me volví, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Lo intenté, Harry. Lo hice. Pero, no lo sé—me encogí de hombros. —Hay algo en ella. No lo puedo evitar.

La mandíbula de Harry se tensó y luego se marchó a su habitación, estampando la puerta tras de sí. Terminé de cargar el lavavajillas y, a continuación, me dirigí al sofá para asegurarme de que no había dejado ninguna envoltura de condón vacía. Eso nunca era fácil de explicar.

El hecho de que yo me había tirado a una buena parte de hermosas alumnas de la escuela no era un secreto, pero no veía una razón para recordárselos cuando llegaban a mi apartamento. Se trataba de una simple presentación.

Con Pigeon, en cambio, haría falta mucho más que una publicidad engañosa para tirármela en mi sofá. En este punto, la estrategia era que la llevara de un paso a la vez. Si me concentro en el resultado final, el proceso podría ser fácilmente jodido. Ella se daba cuenta de las cosas.

Estaba más lejos de la inocencia que yo, años luz más que yo. Esta operación no era más que precaria.

Yo estaba en mi dormitorio sacando la ropa sucia cuando oí que se abría la puerta principal.

Harry usualmente esperaba a escuchar el auto de Pansy estacionando para poder recibirla en la puerta.

 _ **Idiota.**_

Murmuré, y después el cierre de la puerta de Harry fue mi señal. Entré en la sala, y allí estaba sentada: con anteojos, el pelo todo amontonado en la parte superior de su cabeza, y lo que podrían ser pijamas. No me habría sorprendido si lo hubiera tomado de su ropa sucia.

Era tan difícil no reventar en carcajadas. Ni una sola vez había tenido a una mujer en mí apartamento vestida así. Mi puerta había visto faldas de mezclilla, vestidos, incluso vestidos transparentes de tubo sobre bikini. Un puñado de veces, kilos y kilos de maquillaje y toneladas de brillos. Nunca pijamas.

Su aspecto inmediatamente me explicó por qué había accedido así de fácil a venir. Ella iba a tratar de darme asco para que la dejara en paz. Si ella no luciera tan sexy así, podría haber funcionado, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos por lucir mal su piel era impecable, y la falta de maquillaje y los marcos de sus anteojos hacían resaltar el color de sus ojos todavía más.

—Ya era hora de que aparecieras—dije, cayendo sobre el sofá.

Al principio parecía orgullosa de su idea, pero mientras hablábamos y yo permanecía inmutable, era evidente que se dio cuenta de que su plan había fracasado. Cuanto menos ella sonreía, más tenía yo que contenerme para sonreír de oreja a oreja. Era tan divertida, que yo no podía superarlo.

Harry y Pansy se unieron a nosotros diez minutos más tarde. Granger estaba nerviosa, y yo estaba malditamente cerca de un mareo. Nuestra conversación fue de su duda sobre que yo pudiera escribir un trabajo sencillo hasta su curiosidad por mi inclinación por la lucha. Me gustaba hablar con ella acerca de cosas normales. Era preferible eso a la incómoda tarea de pedirle que se fuera luego de que me la tirara. Ella no me entendía, y yo como que quería que lo hiciera, incluso aunque parezca que la molesto.

— ¿Qué eres, el Karate Kid? ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar?

Harry y Pansy parecían avergonzarse de Granger. No sabía porque si yo estaba seguro como el infierno de que no me importaba. El hecho de que yo no hablara mucho de mi infancia no significaba que estuviera avergonzado por ello.

—Tuve un padre con problemas con la bebida y mal temperamento, y cuatro hermanos mayores que llevaban el gen de idiotez.

—Oh— dijo simplemente. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, y en ese momento, sentí una punzada en el pecho. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero me molestó.

—No te avergüences, Pidge. Papá dejó de beber. Y los hermanos maduraron

—No estoy avergonzada— su lenguaje corporal no concordaba con sus palabras. Luché para pensar en algo para cambiar de tema, y entonces su sexy y desaliñada imagen llego a mi mente. Su vergüenza fue remplazada inmediatamente por la irritación, algo que era mucho más cómodo.

Pansy propuso ver un poco de televisión. La última cosa que yo quería hacer era estar en una habitación con Granger incapaz de hablar con ella. Me puse de pie.

— ¿Tienes hambre, Pidge?

—Yo ya comí

Las cejas de Pansy se alzaron

— No, no lo has hecho. Oh. . . em. . . ¡ah, sí! Me olvidé. Comiste una. . . ¿pizza? Antes de irnos

Granger se sintió avergonzada de nuevo, pero su enojo rápidamente lo cubrió. Aprender su patrón emocional no costó mucho tiempo.

Abrí la puerta, tratando de mantener mi voz casual. Nunca había estado tan ansioso por estar a solas con una chica, sobre todo para no tener sexo con ella.

—Vamos. Tienes que tener hambre.

Sus hombros se relajaron un poco.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Donde quieras. Podemos alcanzar un lugar de pizza—me encogí internamente. Eso podría haber sido demasiado impaciente. Ella miró sus pantalones de chándal.

—No estoy vestida para eso.

Ella no tenía idea de lo hermosa que estaba. Eso la hizo aún más atractiva.

— Te ves muy bien. Vamos, estoy muriendo de hambre.

Una vez que estuvo en la parte de atrás de mi Harley, por fin pude pensar con claridad otra vez. Mis pensamientos eran por lo general más relajados en mi motocicleta. Las piernas de

Granger a mis costados tenían mis caderas en una tenaza, pero eso fue extrañamente relajante, también. Casi un alivio.

Esta extraña sensación que sentía a su alrededor me desorientaba. No me gustaba, pero por otra parte me recordaba que ella estaba cerca, así que era tan reconfortante como inquietante. Decidí resolver mi mierda. Granger podría ser una paloma, pero no era más que una maldita chica. No necesitaba tener mis boxers hechos un manojo.

Además, había algo debajo de la fachada de chica buena. Me odiaba a la vista, ya que había sufrido por alguien como yo antes. Aunque de ninguna manera ella era un puta. Ni siquiera una puta reformada. A esas podría detectarlas una milla de distancia. Mi cara de juego se fundió lentamente. Por fin había encontrado a una chica que era lo suficientemente interesante para conocer, y una versión de mí ya le había hecho daño.

A pesar de que nos acabábamos de conocer, el pensamiento de algún imbécil dañando a Pidge me enfurecía. El pensamiento que Granger me asociara con alguien que podía lastimarla me ponía aún peor. Aceleré mientras llegábamos al Pizza Shack. Ese viaje no fue lo suficiente largo para resolver el puto rompecabezas en mi mente.

Ni siquiera estaba pensando en mi velocidad, por lo que cuando Granger saltó de la moto y empezó a gritarme, no podía dejar de reír.

— Estaba sobre el límite de velocidad

— Sí, ¡Si hubiéramos estado en la autopista!—deshizo el rodete salvaje que tenía en la cabeza, y entonces cepillo su cabello largo con los dedos.

No podía dejar de mirarla mientras ella envolvió y ató de nuevo. Me imaginaba que así luciría por la mañana, y luego tuve que pensar en los primeros diez minutos de Salvando al soldado Ryan para evitar que mi miembro se endurezca. Sangre. Gritos. Intestinos visibles. Granadas. Disparos. Más sangre.

Sostuve la puerta abierta.

— No dejaría que nada te sucediera, Pigeon

Ella furiosamente se adelantó hacia el restaurante, haciendo caso omiso de mi gesto. Fue una maldita lástima, ella era la primera chica a la que había querido abrirle la puerta. Había estado esperando ese momento, y ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Después de seguir al interior, me dirigí a la cabina de la esquina que por lo general ocupaba.

El equipo de fútbol estaba sentado en varias mesas juntadas en el centro de la habitación.

Ellos ya estaban aullando que yo había aparecido con una cita, apreté los dientes. No quería que Granger lo oyera.

Por primera vez, me encontré avergonzado por mi comportamiento. Pero no duró mucho.

Ver a Granger sentada en frente toda irritable y molesta, me animo enseguida.

Pedí dos cervezas. La mirada de disgusto en el rostro de Granger me tomó por sorpresa. La camarera fue descaradamente coquetea conmigo, y Granger no estaba feliz. Al parecer, podría enojarla sin siquiera intentarlo.

— ¿Vienes aquí a menudo?—espetó, mirando a la camarera.

Diablos, sí. Estaba celosa. Espera. Tal vez la forma en que era tratado por las mujeres era un desvío. Eso no me sorprende, tampoco. Esta chica me hace dar vueltas la cabeza.

Me incliné sobre la mesa con los codos, negándome a dejar que ella viera lo que me provocaba.

— ¿Y cuál es su historia, Pidge? ¿Odias a los hombres en general, o sólo me odias a mí?

— Creo que es solo a ti

Me tuve que reír.

— No puedo entenderte. Eres la primera chica que ha estado disgustada conmigo antes de tener sexo. No te pones nerviosa cuando me hablas, y no tratas de llamar mi atención.

— No es ninguna táctica. Simplemente no me agradas

Ouch. Golpe bajo

— No estarías aquí si no te agradara

Mi persistencia dio sus frutos. Su ceño se suavizo, y la piel alrededor de sus ojos se relajó.

— Yo no he dicho que eres una mala persona. Es sólo que no me gusta ser una no me gusta ser un objetivo por el sólo hecho de tener una vagina.

Fuera lo que fuera que se había apoderado de mí, no pude contenerlo. Contener mi risa fue en vano, por lo que me eché a reír. Después de todo ella no creía que yo era un idiota, simplemente no le gustaba mi acercamiento. Fácilmente corregible. Una oleada de alivio me cubrió y me reí más fuerte de lo que me había reído en años. Tal vez nunca.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me estás matando! Eso es todo. Tenemos que ser amigos. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—No me importa ser amigos, pero eso no significa que vayas a tratar de meterte en mis bragas cada cinco minutos

—No vas a acostarte conmigo. Lo entiendo

Eso fue todo. Sonrió, y en ese momento, se abrió un nuevo mundo de posibilidades. Mi cerebro brilló con canales porno-Pigeon, y luego todo el sistema cayó, y apareció un infomercial sobre la nobleza. Sobre no querer arruinar esta rara amistad que acababa de empezar.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Te doy mi palabra. Ni siquiera voy a pensar en tus bragas. . . a menos que quieras que lo haga

Apoyó sus pequeños codos en la mesa y se inclinó. Por supuesto, mis ojos fueron derecho a sus tetas, y la forma en que ahora presionaban el borde de la mesa.

—Y eso no sucederá, por lo que podemos ser amigos.

Desafío aceptado.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? —Preguntó Hermione*—. ¿Siempre has sido Draco "Dragón" Malfoy, o sólo desde que llegaste aquí? —Usó dos dedos en cada mano, como comillas cuando dijo el espantoso apodo de mierda.

Me encogí.

—No. Dean comenzó eso después de mi primera pelea.

Odiaba ese apodo, pero se quedó. A todo el mundo parecía agradarle, así que Dean siempre lo usaba.

Después de un silencio incomodo, Hermione finalmente habló—: ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me dirás nada acerca de ti mismo?

A ella no parecía importarle el apodo, o solamente aceptó la historia. Nunca sabía cuando iba a ofenderse o a enloquecer, o cuando sería racional y mantendría la calma. Santo infierno, no podía conseguir bastante de ella.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Las cosas normales De dónde eres, lo que quieres ser cuando seas grande… cosas así.

Tuve que trabajar para mantener la tensión fuera de mis hombros. Hablar sobre mí —especialmente de mi pasado— estaba fuera de mi zona de comodidad. Le di algunas respuestas vagas y lo dejé así, pero entonces oí a unos de los jugadores de futbol haciendo una broma. No me hubiera molestado ni un poco si no estuviera temiendo el momento en el que Hermione se diera cuenta de la razón por la cual se estaban riendo. Bien, eso era una mentira. Me habría cabreado aunque no se diera cuenta.

Ella seguía queriendo saber sobre mi familia y mi carrera, y yo trataba de no saltar de mi asiento y golpear a todos en una estampida de un solo golpe. Como mi ira hervía, centrarme en la conversación se me hizo más difícil.

— ¿De qué se están riendo? —preguntó finalmente, haciendo un gesto hacia la ruidosa mesa.

Negué con la cabeza

—Cuéntame —insistió.

Mis labios se apretaron en una delgada línea. Si ella se iba, probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad, y esos imbéciles tendrían algo más de que reírse.

Me miró expectante.

A la mierda.

—Se están riendo de mí por tener que llevarte a cenar, primero. No es por lo general… lo mío.

— ¿Primero?

Cuando entendió el significado, su rostro se congeló. Estaba avergonzada de estar aquí conmigo.

Hice una mueca, esperando que saltara.

Sus hombros cayeron.

—Y yo que tenía miedo de que se estuvieran riendo de ti por ser visto conmigo así vestida, y ellos creen que voy a dormir contigo —se quejó.

Espera, ¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no querría ser visto contigo?

Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron rosas, y miró hacia la mesa.

—¿De qué estábamos hablando?

Suspiré. Ella estaba preocupada por mí. Pensó que se reían de la forma en que lucía. Pigeon no era un duro-culo, después de todo. Me decidí a hacer otra pregunta antes de que lo reconsiderara.

—De ti. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

—Oh, eh… educación general, por el momento. Todavía estoy indecisa, pero me estoy inclinando hacia contabilidad.

—Tú no eres de aquí, sin embargo. Debes haber tenido un traslado.

—Wichita. Igual que Pansy.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí desde Kansas?

—Sólo quería escapar

— ¿De qué?

—Mis padres.

Estaba huyendo. Tenía la sensación de que la chaqueta y las perlas que llevaba la noche que nos conocimos eran una fachada. Pero, ¿para ocultar qué? Se molestaba bastante rápido con las preguntas personales, pero antes de que pudiera cambiar de tema, Adrian Pucey, del equipo de futbol, lanzo un eructo sonoro.

Asentí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué aquí?

Hermione espetó algo. Me perdí lo que fuera. El idiota se río, pero el equipo de futbol ahogó sus palabras.

—Amigo, se supone que tienes que conseguir una bolsa para el perrito, no bolsear* al perrito.

No me pude contener más. Estaban siendo irrespetuosos conmigo y con Hermione. Me puse de pie y di unos pasos, se empezaron a empujar unos a otros por la puerta, tropezando y tropezando con una docena de pares de pies.

Los ojos de Hermione excavaron la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, trayéndome de vuelta a mis cinco sentidos. Me planté de nuevo en la mesa, ella levantó una ceja, y de inmediato mi frustración y mi ira se desvanecieron.

—Ibas a decirme por qué elegiste esta escuela —le dije. Pretender que el show de hace poco no había ocurrido era probablemente la mejor manera de continuar.

—Es difícil de explicar —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que sólo se sentía bien.

Si había una frase para explicar lo que yo sentía, era esa. No sabía qué diablos hacía, ni porque, pero algo de estar sentado frente a ella en esta cabina me traía una extraña sensación de calma. Incluso en medio de mi furia.

Le sonreí y abrí mi menú.

—Sé lo que quieres decir.

* * *

*Nótese la manera en la que deja de llamarla Granger para llamarla por su nombre.

*Bolsear, es una manera vulgar de decir que no debe salir con ella.

* * *

Sigo teniendo problemas con el internet lo siento tanto. espero disfruten esto.


	4. Caballero Blanco

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama ( **OJALA LO FUERA** ). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire ( **NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES** )

 **Rated M:** Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

* * *

 **CABALLERO BLANCO**

Harry estaba en la puerta como un idiota enfermo de amor, saludando a Pansy cuando ella se retiró del estacionamiento. Cerró la puerta y se desplomó en el sillón con la sonrisa más ridícula en su rostro.

—Eres un tonto —le dije.

— ¿Yo? Deberías haberte visto. Hermione no podía irse de aquí lo suficientemente rápido.

Fruncí el ceño. No me pareció que Hermione estuviera apurada, pero ahora que Harry dijo algo recordé que estaba bastante callada cuando volvimos.

— ¿Tú crees?

Harry se echó a reír, tirándose hacia atrás en la silla y sacando el apoya pies.

—Te odia. Ríndete.

—No me odia. Di en el clavo con esa cita… cena.

La ceja de Harry se disparó hacia arriba.

— ¿Cita? Drake. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Porque si esto es sólo un juego y arruinas lo mío, te mataré mientras duermes.

Caí contra el sofá y agarré el control remoto.

—No sé qué estoy haciendo, pero no es eso.

Harry lucía confundido. No le iba a dejar saber que estaba tan desconcertado como él

—No estaba bromeando —dijo, manteniendo sus ojos en la pantalla de la TV—. Te voy a ahogar.

—Te escuché —espeté. Toda la cosa de sentirme fuera de mi elemento me enojaba, y luego tenía a Pepé Le Pew* por aquí, amenazándome de muerte. Harry Potter con un flechazo era molesto. Harry Potter enamorado era casi intolerable.

— ¿Recuerdas a Anya?

—No es como eso —dijo Harry, exasperado—. Es diferente con Pans. Es la indicada.

— ¿Sabes eso después de un par de meses?—pregunté dubitativamente.

—Lo supe en cuanto la vi.

Negué con la cabeza. Odiaba cuando se ponía así. Unicornios y mariposas saliendo de su trasero, y corazones flotando en el aire. Siempre terminaba con el corazón roto, y luego yo tenía que asegurarme que no bebiera hasta morir durante seis meses. Aunque Pansy parecía gustarle.

Lo que sea. Ninguna mujer podría hacerme balbucear y ser un borracho baboso por perderla. Si no se mantenían alrededor, no valían la pena de todos modos.

Harry se levantó, se estiró y luego se encaminó hacia su habitación.

—Estás lleno de mierda, Potter.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó.

Tenía razón. Nunca he estado enamorado, pero no podía imaginar que eso me pudiera cambiar tanto.

Decidí irme a la cama, también. Me desvestí y me tiré en el colchón, exhausto. En el segundo en que mi cabeza tocó la almohada, pensé en Hermione. Nuestra conversación se reprodujo textualmente en mi cabeza. Unas pocas veces mostró un brillo de interés. No me odiaba completamente, y eso me ayudó a relajarme. No estaba exactamente disculpándome por mi reputación, pero ella no esperaba que fingiera. Las mujeres no me ponían nervioso. Hermione me hacía sentir distraído y concentrado, todo al mismo tiempo. Agitado y relajado. Cabreado y malditamente cerca del vértigo. Nunca me había sentido tan en desacuerdo conmigo mismo. Algo acerca de ese sentimiento me hacía querer estar más cerca de ella.

Después de dos horas mirando el techo, preguntándome si la vería de nuevo al día siguiente, decidí levantarme a buscar una botella de Jack Daniel's en la cocina.

Los vasos de shot estaban limpios en el lavavajillas, así que saqué uno y lo llené hasta el borde. Después de tragarlo, me serví otro. Lo vacié, puse el vaso en el fregadero y regresé. Harry se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Y así empieza.

—El día que apareciste en nuestro árbol familiar, quise cortarlo.

Harry se rió una vez y cerró su puerta. Caminé hacia mi cuarto, enojado por no poder discutir.

Las clases de la mañana parecieron durar por siempre, y estaba un poco disgustado conmigo mismo por casi haber corrido hasta la cafetería. Ni siquiera sabía si Hermione estaría allí.

Pero estaba.

Blaise se encontraba sentado directamente en frente de ella, charlando con Harry. Una sonrisa tocó mi cara, y luego suspiré, aliviado y resignado al hecho de que era patético.

La señora del almuerzo llenó mi bandeja con Dios-sabe-qué, y luego caminé hacia la mesa, de pie en frente de Hermione.

—Estás sentado en mi silla, Zabini.

—Oh, ¿es ella una de tus chicas, Drake?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Absolutamente no.

Esperé, y luego Blaise cumplió, llevando su bandeja a un asiento vacío al final de la larga mesa.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Pidge? —pregunté, esperando que escupiera veneno hacia mí. Para mi extrema sorpresa, no mostró signos de enojo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Miró fijamente mi bandeja.

Bajé la vista hacia el brebaje humeante. Estaba haciendo una conversación al azar. Sin embargo, era otra buena señal.

—La señora de la cafetería me asusta. No criticaré sus habilidades culinarias.

Hermione me vio hurgar con mi tenedor por algo comestible, y luego pareció distraída por los murmullos de los que nos rodeaban. Concedido, era nuevo para mis compañeros verme hacer un alboroto para sentarme en frente de alguien. Todavía no estaba seguro de por qué lo hice.

—Ugh… el examen de Bio es después del almuerzo —gimió Pansy.

— ¿Has estudiado? —preguntó Hermione.

La nariz de Pansy se arrugó.

— Dios, no. Pasé toda la noche tranquilizando a mi novio, diciéndole que no dormirías con Draco.

Harry inmediatamente se volvió silencioso ante la mención de la conversación de la noche anterior.

Los jugadores de futbol sentados al final de la mesa hicieron silencio para escuchar nuestra conversación, y Hermione se hundió en su asiento, disparando una mirada hacia Pansy.

Ella lucía avergonzada. Por alguna razón, estaba avergonzada ante cualquier atención en absoluto.

Pansy ignoró a Hermione y empujó a Harry con su hombro, pero el ceño de él no desapareció.

—Jesús, Harry. Lo pasas tan mal, ¿eh? —Le lancé un paquete de ketchup, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Los estudiantes a nuestro alrededor pusieron su atención en Harry y luego en Pansy esperando algo por lo que hablar.

Harry no respondió, pero los ojos marrones de Hermione me echaron un vistazo con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba de suerte hoy. No podría odiarme aunque lo intentara. No sabía por qué me preocupa tanto. No era como si quisiera salir con ella o algo. Sólo parecía el experimento platónico perfecto. Era, básicamente, una buena chica —aunque un poco enojona— y no necesitaba que yo le arruinara su plan para los próximos cinco años. Si es que tenía uno.

Pansy frotó la espalda de Harry.

—Él va a estar bien. Sólo le tomará un tiempo para creer que Mione es resistente a sus encantos

—No he tratado de seducirla —dije. Sólo me estaba acercando, y Pansy hundía mi nave —. Ella es mi amiga.

Hermione miró a Harry.

—Te lo dije. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Harry encontró los ojos de Hermione, y luego su expresión se suavizó. Crisis evitada. Hermione Granger salvó el día.

Esperé un minuto, tratando de pensar algo que decir. Quería preguntarle a Hermione si quería venir a casa después, pero sería lamentable después del comentario de Pansy. Una idea brillante apareció en mi cabeza, y no dudé.

— ¿Tú estudiaste?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Ninguna cantidad de estudio me va a ayudar con la Biología. Es algo que no puedo entender del todo.

Me levanté, asintiendo hacia la puerta.

—Vamos.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos a tomar tus notas. Voy a ayudarte a estudiar.

—Draco…

—Levanta tu trasero, Pidge. Vas a aprobar ese examen.

Los siguientes tres segundos pudieron haber sido los más largos de mi vida. Hermione finalmente se levantó. Pasó a Pansy y tiró de su cabello.

—Te veo en clases, Pans.

Ella sonrió.

—Te voy a guardar un asiento. Necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

Sostuve la puerta abierta para ella mientras dejábamos la cafetería, pero no pareció notarlo. De nuevo, me sentí terriblemente decepcionado.

Metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos, me mantuve al mismo ritmo con ella durante el corto camino a Morgan Hall, y luego la observé mientras jugueteaba con la llave de la puerta de su dormitorio.

Hermione finalmente abrió la puerta, y luego tiró su libro de biología en la cama. Se sentó, cruzó las piernas, y yo caí sobre el colchón, notando lo rígido e incómodo que era. No era extraño que todas las chicas de esta escuela estuvieran de mal humor. Posiblemente no podían tener una buena noche de sueño en ese maldito colchón. Jesús.

Hermione se volvió hacia la página correcta de su libro de texto, y me puse a trabajar. Fuimos sobre los puntos claves de cada capítulo. Era algo lindo como me miraba cuando hablaba. Casi tanto como si estuviera colgando de cada palabra, y sorprendida de que supiera leer. Un par de veces, podía decir por su expresión, que no entendía de qué hablaba, así que retrocedía, y sus ojos brillarían más. Empecé a trabajar duro por la luz en su rostro después de eso.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, era tiempo de que fuera a clases. Suspiré, y luego, en broma, le golpeé la cabeza con su guía de estudio.

—Lo tienes. Ahora sabes esta guía al derecho y al revés.

—Bueno… Ya veremos.

—Te acompañaré a clases. Te cuestionaré en el camino. —Esperé por un rechazo educado, pero me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento.

Caminamos por el pasillo, y suspiró.

—No te enfadarás si repruebo el examen, ¿verdad?

¿Le preocupaba que me fuera a enfadar con ella? No estaba seguro de sí debería pensar sobre eso, pero me sentí bastante malditamente asombroso.

—No reprobarás, Pidge. Tenemos que empezar antes del siguiente, sin embargo —dije, acompañándola hacia el edificio de ciencias. Le hice pregunta tras pregunta. Respondió casi todas bien, en algunas dudaba, pero las respondió correctamente.

Llegamos a la puerta de su salón de clases, y pude ver el agradecimiento en su rostro. Aunque era demasiado orgullosa como para reconocerlo.

—Patea sus traseros —dije, sin saber realmente que otra cosa decir.

 _Theodore Nott_ pasó a mi lado y asintió.

—Hola, Drake.

Odiaba a ese cretino.

—Theo —dije, asintiendo.

Theo Nott era uno de esos tipos que les gustaba seguirme y usar su condición de Caballero Blanco para tener sexo. Le gustaba referirse a mí como un mujeriego, pero la verdad era que él jugaba un juego más sofisticado. No era honesto sobre sus conquistas. Fingía que le importaba y luego las decepcionaba fácilmente.

Una noche de nuestro primer año, llevé a Tracey Davis desde The Red Door hasta mi apartamento. Nott intentaba tener suerte con su amiga. Nos fuimos por caminos separados. Después que estuve con ella, y no fingí querer una relación, llamó enojada a su amiga para que la fuera a buscar. Su amiga todavía estaba con Nott, así que él terminó llevando a Tracey a casa.

Después de eso, Nott tuvo una nueva historia para contarle a sus conquistas.

Con cualquier chica que yo estuviera, él usualmente barría mis sobras relatándoles la vez que salvó a Tracey.

Lo toleraba, pero sólo apenas.

Los ojos de Nott apuntaron a Pigeon e inmediatamente se encendieron.

—Hola, Hermione.

No entendía por qué Nott insistía tanto en ver si podía desembarcar las mismas chicas que yo, pero había tenido clase con ella durante varias semanas y acababa de mostrar interés. Saber que era porque la vio hablando conmigo casi me envió en una furia.

—Hola —dijo Hermione, atrapada con la guardia baja. Claramente no sabía la razón por la que él de repente le hablaba. Estaba escrito en toda su cara—. ¿Quién es? —me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros casualmente, pero quería entrar al salón y golpear su culo de muy buen gusto.

—Theo Nott —dije. Su nombre dejó un mal gusto en mi boca—. Es uno de mis hermanos de Sig Tau. —Eso dejó un mal gusto también. Tenía hermanos, ambos, de fraternidad y de sangre. Theo Nott se sentía como ninguno de ellos. Era más como el archienemigo que mantienes lo suficientemente cerca como para poder vigilarlo.

— ¿Estás en una fraternidad? —preguntó, su pequeña nariz arrugándose.

—Sigma Tau, al igual que Harry. Pensé que ya lo sabías.

—Bueno… no pareces el tipo de fraternidad —dijo, mirando los tatuajes en mis brazos.

El hecho de que los ojos de Hermione estuvieran de nuevo en mí inmediatamente me puso de mejor humor.

—Mi papá es un ex alumno, y todos mis hermanos son Sig Tau… es una cosa de familia.

— ¿Y ellos esperan que jures? —preguntó, escéptica.

—En realidad no. Sólo son chicos buenos—le dije, agitando sus papeles. Se los di a ella—. Es mejor que vayas a clases.

Esbozó una sonrisa perfecta.

—Gracias por ayudarme. —Me empujó con el codo, y no pude evitar sonreír de nuevo.

Entró al salón de clases y se sentó junto a Pansy. Nott las miraba fijamente, observándolas hablar. Me imaginaba agarrando un escritorio y lanzándolo hacia su cabeza mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Sin más clases por el día, no había razón para quedarme. Un largo paseo en la Harley me ayudaría a evitar que la idea de Nott corrompiendo la gracia de Hermione me volviera loco, así que me aseguré de tomar el camino largo a casa para que me diera más tiempo para pensar. Un par de alumnas dignas del sofá cruzaron por mi camino, pero la cara de Hermione seguía apareciendo en mi mente, tantas veces que ya empezaba a molestarme.

Había sido notoriamente un pedazo de mierda con todas las chicas con las que había tenido una conversación privada, desde que tenía quince años. Nuestra historia podría haber sido la típica: chico malo se enamora de chica buena, pero Hermione Granger no era ninguna princesa. Ocultaba algo. Quizás esa era nuestra conexión: lo que fuera que estaba dejando de lado.

Estacioné en el apartamento y bajé de la moto. Mucho para pensar mejor en la Harley. Todo lo que había resuelto en mi mente no tenía malditamente sentido. Sólo había tratado de justificar mi extraña obsesión con ella.

De repente, de un muy mal humor, cerré la puerta de golpe detrás de mí y me senté en el sofá. Me puse de un peor humor cuando no pude encontrar el control remoto enseguida.

El plástico negro aterrizó junto a mí mientras Harry pasaba a sentarse en el sillón. Lo recogí y apunté a la TV, encendiéndola.

— ¿Por qué te llevas el control remoto a tu habitación? Luego hay que traerlo de vuelta aquí —le espeté.

—No lo sé, hombre, es sólo un hábito. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—No lo sé —me quejé, dando vueltas por la TV. Presioné el botón de silencio—. _Hermione Granger._

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron.

— ¿Qué hay con ella?

—Se mete bajo mi piel. Creo que necesito Follarla y superarlo.

Harry me miró por un rato, inseguro.

—No es que no me guste que no estés jodiendo mi vida con tu recién descubierta moderación, pero nunca has necesitado mi permiso antes… A menos que... no me digas que finalmente te importa la mierda de alguien.

—No seas un idiota.

Harry no podía contener su sonrisa.

—Te preocupas por ella. Supongo que sólo bastaba con que una chica se negara a dormir contigo por un periodo mayor a veinticuatro horas.

—Laura me hizo esperar una semana.

— ¿Aunque Hermione no te da ni la hora del día?

—Sólo quiere que seamos amigos. Supongo que tengo suerte de que no me trate como a un leproso.

Después de un silencio incómodo, Harry asintió.

—Tienes miedo.

— ¿A qué? —le dije con una sonrisa dudosa.

—Al rechazo. _Dragón_ eres uno de nosotros, después de todo.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

—Sabes que malditamente odio eso, Potter.

Sonrió.

—Lo sé. Casi tanto como odias la forma en la que te sientes ahora.

—No me estás haciendo sentir mejor.

—Así que te gusta y estás asustado. ¿Ahora qué?

—Nada. Sólo que apesta que finalmente encontré la chica que vale la pena tener, y es demasiado buena para mí.

Harry trató de ahogar una risa. Era irritante que estuviera tan divertido con mi situación. Enderezó su sonrisa y luego dijo

— ¿Por qué no la dejas tomar esa decisión por sí misma?

—Porque me preocupo por ella lo suficiente como para tomarla por ella.

Harry se estiró y se puso de pie, con los pies descalzos arrastrándose por la alfombra.

— ¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Seh. Brindemos por la amistad.

— ¿Así que vas a seguir saliendo con ella? ¿Por qué? Eso me suena a tortura.

Pensé en ello por un minuto. Sonaba como a tortura, pero no tanto como tenerla lejos.

—No quiero que termine conmigo… o cualquier otro idiota.

—Te refieres a cualquier otro. Amigo, eso es de locos.

—Busca mi maldita cerveza y cállate.

Se encogió de hombros. A diferencia de Gregory Goyle, Harry sabía cuándo callarse.

* * *

*Pepé Le Pew: es un personaje de la serie animada Looney Tunes de la Warner Brothers.


	5. Distraido

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama ( **OJALA LO FUERA** ). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire ( **NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES** )

 **Rated M:** Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

* * *

 **DISTRAIDO**

La decisión fue loca, pero también liberadora. Al día siguiente entré a la cafetería y sin pensarlo dos veces, me senté en el asiento libre frente a Hermione.

Estar a su alrededor era natural y fácil, y aparte de tener que soportar las insistentes miradas de la población estudiantil en general, e incluso la de algunos profesores, a ella parecía gustarle que lo hiciera.

— ¿Estudiaremos hoy, o qué?

—Lo haremos —dijo, imperturbable.

La única cosa negativa acerca de salir como amigos era que cuanto más tiempo pasábamos juntos, más me gustaba. Era difícil olvidar el color y la forma de sus ojos, o el olor a perfume en su piel. También otras cosas, como cuán largas eran sus piernas y los colores que vestía con mayor frecuencia. Incluso tenía una muy buena idea de qué semana no debería darle mierda extra, la cual afortunadamente para Harry, era la misma semana de no follar con Pansy. De esa manera, habíamos tenido tres semanas para no estar en guardia en lugar de dos, y así podíamos darnos la justa advertencia.

Aunque para su pesar, Hermione no era exigente como la mayoría de las chicas. La única cosa que parecía afectarla eran las ocasionales preguntas acerca de nuestra relación, pero tan pronto como me ocupé de eso, ella lo superó.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, la gente especulaba menos. Comíamos juntos la mayoría de los días, y por las noches cuando estudiábamos, la llevaba a cenar. Harry y Pansy nos invitaron a ver una película una vez. Nunca fue incómodo, nunca hubo una pregunta de si éramos más que amigos. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirme respecto a eso, especialmente desde mi decisión de no perseguirla de esa manera, lo cual no me impidió fantasear sobre ella gimiendo en mi sillón, hasta que una noche la vi con Pansy empujándose y haciéndose cosquillas en el apartamento, y entonces me la imaginé en mi cama.

Necesitaba sacarla de mi cabeza.

La única cura era dejar de pensar en ella el tiempo suficiente para buscar a mi próxima conquista.

Unos pocos días después, un rostro familiar me llamó la atención. La había visto antes con Tracey Davis. Lucy era bastante caliente, nunca perdía la oportunidad de mostrar su escote, y era muy bocazas acerca de odiar mis entrañas. Afortunadamente me tomó treinta minutos, y una invitación tentativa a The Red para llevarla a casa. Apenas había cerrado la puerta antes de que estuviera quitándome la ropa. Hasta allí llegaba el profundo pozo de odio que había albergado hacia mí el año pasado.

Se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro y decepción en los ojos.

Todavía tenía a Hermione Granger en mi mente.

Ni siquiera el cansancio post-orgasmo iba a solucionarlo, y sentí algo nuevo: culpa.

Al día siguiente, corrí a la clase de historia y me deslicé en mi escritorio junto a Hermione. Ya había sacado su laptop y su libro, apenas reconociendo mi presencia cuando me senté.

El salón de clases estaba más oscuro de lo usual; las nubes privaban a la habitación de la luz natural que solía entrar por las ventanas. Empujé su codo, pero no estaba tan receptiva como siempre, así que tomé el lápiz de su mano y comencé a garabatear en los márgenes. Tatuajes, mayormente, pero escribí su nombre en unas letras geniales. Me miró con una sonrisa apreciativa.

Me incliné y le susurré en el oído

— ¿Quieres almorzar fuera del campus hoy?

—No puedo —susurró.

Escribí en su cuaderno.

 _ **Xq?**_

 _ **Porque tengo que hacer uso de mi plan de comidas.**_

 _ **Pura mierda.**_

 _ **De verdad.**_

Quería discutir pero me quedaba sin espacio en la página. Bien. Otra comida misteriosa. No puedo esperar.

Sonrió, y disfruté ese sentimiento de "por encima del mundo" que experimentaba cuando sea que la hiciera sonreír. Unos pocos garabatos y un dibujo legítimo de un dragón después, Binns dejó salir a la clase.

Arrojé el lápiz de Hermione en su mochila mientras guardaba el resto de sus cosas, y luego caminamos hacia la cafetería.

No obtuvimos tantas miradas como las que solíamos tener en el pasado. La población estudiantil se había acostumbrado a vernos juntos regularmente. Cuando fuimos a la fila, tuvimos una pequeña charla sobre el nuevo documento de historia que Binns había asignado. Hermione pasó su tarjeta de comida y luego hicimos nuestro camino hacia la mesa. Inmediatamente noté que faltaba una cosa en su bandeja: el zumo de naranja que tomaba todos los días.

Escaneé la fila de las robustas y sensatas servidoras que estaban detrás del buffet.

Una vez que la mujer de aspecto severo detrás del mostrador quedó a la vista, supe que había encontrado a mi objetivo.

—Oiga, Señorita… uh… Señorita…

La mujer de la cafetería me evaluó antes de decidir que iba a causarle problemas, al igual que la mayoría de las chicas, antes de que hiciera que sus mulos hormiguearan.

—Armstrong —dijo finalmente en una voz ronca.

Intenté dominar mi disgusto mientras el pensamiento de sus muslos aparecía en los oscuros recovecos de mi mente.

Mostré mi sonrisa más encantadora.

—Eso es encantador. Me preguntaba, porque pareces como la jefe aquí… ¿no hay zumo de naranja hoy?

—Hay algo en la parte de atrás. He estado demasiado ocupada para traerlos aquí.

Asentí.

—Siempre estás moviendo el culo. Deberían aumentarte el sueldo. Nadie más trabaja tan duro como tú. Todos lo notamos.

Levantó su barbilla, lo que minimizó los pliegues en su cuello.

—Gracias. Ya era tiempo de que alguien lo hiciera. ¿Necesitas zumo de naranja?

—Sólo uno… si no te importa, por supuesto.

Me guiñó un ojo.

—No, en lo absoluto. Regresaré enseguida.

Lo llevé a la mesa y lo dejé junto a la bandeja de Hermione.

—No tenías por qué haberlo hecho. Yo iba a tomar uno. —Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre su regazo, dejando al descubierto sus hombros. Éstos aún seguían bronceados y un poco brillantes, rogándome que los tocara.

Una docena de cosas sucias pasaron por mi mente.

—Bueno, ahora no tienes que hacerlo —dije. Le ofrecí una de mis mejores sonrisas, pero esta vez fue genuina. Este era uno de esos Momentos Felices de Hermione, los cuales, en cierto modo, deseaba para estos días.

Blaise bufó.

— ¿Ella te convirtió en un mandilón, Malfoy? ¿Qué sigue después, abanicarla con una hoja de palmera, mientras usas un Speedo*?

Le di una mirada asesina a Blaise. No quiso decir nada con eso, pero arruinó mi momento y me molestó. Probablemente parecía un idiota trayéndole la bebida.

Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Tú no podrías llenar un Speedo, Zabini. Cierra tu estúpida boca.

—¡Tranquila, Granger! ¡Estaba bromeando! —dijo Blaise, levantando sus manos.

—Sólo… no hables así de él —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

La observé por un momento, viendo como su ira disminuía un poco mientras giraba su atención hacia mí. Eso definitivamente fue una primera vez. —Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. Acabo de ser defendido por una chica. —Le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa y luego me puse de pie, mirando a Brasil por última vez antes de irme para vaciar mi bandeja. No estaba tan hambriento, de todos modos.

Las pesadas puertas de metal cedieron fácilmente cuando las empujé. Saqué los cigarrillos de mi bolsillo y encendí uno, intentando olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hice el ridículo por una chica, y fue particularmente satisfactorio para mis hermanos de la fraternidad porque había sido yo quien les había dado un tiempo difícil, durante dos años, por siquiera mencionar que querían hacer más que follarse a una chica. Era mi turno ahora, y no podía hacer una maldita cosa por ello, porque no podía. ¿Lo peor? No quería.

Cuando los otros fumadores a mí alrededor rieron, hice lo mismo, a pesar de que no tenía idea de qué hablaban. Por dentro estaba enojado y humillado, o enojado de estar humillado. Lo que sea. Unas chicas me tocaron y se turnaron para intentar entablar una conversación. Asentí y sonreí para ser agradable, pero lo que realmente quería era salir de ahí y golpear algo. Un berrinche público mostraría debilidad, y no iba a soportar esa mierda.

Hermione pasó y corté a una de las chicas a mitad de una oración para alcanzarla.

—Espera, Pidge. Te acompaño.

—No tienes que acompañarme a todas las clases, Draco. Sé cómo llegar por mí misma.

Lo admito: Eso dolió un poco. Ni siquiera me miró cuando lo dijo, fue completamente indiferente.

En ese momento, una chica con una falda corta y piernas kilométricas pasó de largo. Su brillante cabello negro se balanceó contra su espalda mientras caminaba. Ahí fue cuando me golpeó: tenía que rendirme. Atrapar a una chica caliente al azar era lo que mejor hacía, y Hermione no quería nada más que ser mi amiga. Pensé en hacer lo correcto y mantener las cosas platónicas, pero si no hacía algo drástico, ese plan se perdería en la maraña de pensamientos contradictorios y emociones girando dentro de mí.

Era tiempo de finalmente dibujar una línea. No merecía a Hermione Granger, de todas maneras. ¿Cuál era el punto?

Arrojé mi cigarrillo al suelo.

—Te veré más tarde, Pidge.

Puse mi cara de juego, pero no duraría mucho. Se había cruzado en mi camino a propósito, esperando que su corta falda y tacones de punta captaran mi atención. Me puse delante de ella y me giré, empujando las manos en mis bolsillos.

— ¿Tienes prisa?

Sonrió. Ya la tenía.

—Voy a clases.

— ¿O sí? ¿Qué clase?

Se detuvo, su boca estirándose en una sonrisa.

— _Draco Malfoy_ , ¿correcto?

—Correcto. ¿Mi reputación me precede?

—Lo hace.

—Culpable.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo que ir a clases.

Suspiré, fingiendo decepción.

—Eso es una lástima. Estaba a punto de preguntarte si me ayudarías con algo.

— ¿Con qué? —Su tono era dudoso, pero aún seguía sonriendo. Podría sólo haberle pedido que me siga a casa para un polvo rápido y probablemente hubiera accedido, pero había cierta cantidad de atractivo en ello.

—Para llegar a mi apartamento. Tengo un terrible sentido de la dirección.

— ¿Es eso entonces? —preguntó, asintiendo, frunciendo el ceño y luego sonriendo. Intentaba no verse halagada. Sus dos botones superiores estaban sueltos, dejando la curvatura de su seno y unos pocos centímetros de su sostén visibles. Sentí la familiar inflamación en mis jeans, y cambié mi peso al otro pie.

—Terrible. —Sonreí, viendo su mirada irse a la deriva, hacia el hoyuelo de mi mejilla. No sé por qué, pero el hoyuelo siempre parecía cerrar el trato.

Se encogió de hombros, tratando de mantener la calma.

—Muéstrame el camino. Si veo que te desvías de la ruta, tocaré la bocina.

—Estoy por este lado —dije, asintiendo en dirección al estacionamiento.

Tenía su lengua en mi garganta antes de que hubiéramos subido las escaleras del apartamento, y empujaba mi chaqueta antes de que pudiera sacar la llave correcta. Éramos torpes, pero fue divertido. Tenía un montón de práctica abriendo la puerta de mi apartamento con mis labios sobre los de alguien más. Me metió dentro de la sala de estar en el segundo en que el cerrojo se desbloqueó, tomé sus caderas y las empujé contra la puerta para cerrarla. Puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y la levanté, presionando mi pelvis contra la de ella.

Me besó como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre y supiera que había comida en mi boca. No estaba seguro. Como que me gustaba eso. Mordió mi labio inferior y di un paso atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio y estrellándome contra el final de la mesa junto al sillón. Varias cosas golpearon el suelo.

—Ups —dijo riendo.

Sonreí y miré mientras caminaba hacia el sofá y se inclinaba sobre el respaldo de tal manera que sus nalgas quedaron visibles, junto con la tira más delgada de encaje blanco.

Me desabroché el cinturón y di un paso. Iba a hacerlo fácil. Arqueó su cuello y tiró de su largo cabello contra la espalda. Diablos, era caliente, le daría eso. Mi cremallera apenas podía contener lo que tenía debajo.

Se volteó para verme y me incliné, plantándole un beso en los labios.

— ¿Tal vez debería decirte mi nombre? —susurró.

— ¿Por qué? —jadee—. Me gusta esto.

Sonrió, enganchó sus pulgares a cada lado de sus bragas y entonces las bajó hasta que cayeron a sus tobillos. Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, refrescantes y malvados.

La decepción de Hermione pasó por mi mente.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? —preguntó, excitada e impaciente.

—Absolutamente nada —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Intenté enfocarme en su trasero desnudo contra mis muslos. Tener que concentrarme para mantenerlo duro era algo definitivamente nuevo y diferente, y todo era culpa de Hermione Granger.

Se acercó, me quitó la camisa, y entonces desabrochó mis jeans. Maldición. Trabajaba a paso de tortuga o esta mujer era una versión femenina de mí. Me quité las botas y me deshice de ellos, pateándolos a un lado.

Una de sus piernas se levantó y su rodilla se enganchó a mi cadera. —He querido esto durante mucho tiempo —susurró contra mi oído—. Desde que te vi en orientación el año pasado.

Llevé mi mano a su muslo, intentando pensar si había hablado con ella antes. Para el momento en que mis dedos alcanzaron el final de la línea, éstos estaban empapados. No bromeaba. El equivalente a un año en juegos mentales hizo mi trabajo mucho más fácil.

Gimió al segundo que mis dedos tocaron su piel tierna. Estaba tan mojada que mis dedos no hacían mucha fricción, y mis pelotas comenzaban a doler. Sólo me había follado dos mujeres, como mucho, en las últimas semanas. Esta chica, y la amiga de Tracey: Lucy. Oh, espera. Con Astoria, hacían tres. La mañana siguiente que conocí a Hermione. Hermione. La culpa se apoderó de mí, y tuvo un efecto negativo sobre mi erección.

—No te muevas —dije, corriendo únicamente en bóxer hasta mi habitación. Saqué un paquete cuadrado de mi mesita de noche, y luego regresé a donde la morena aturdida estaba parada, exactamente de la manera en que la dejé. Tomó el paquete de mi mano y luego se apoyó sobre sus rodillas. Después de un poco de creatividad y trucos bastantes sorprendentes con su lengua, tuve luz verde para empujarla contra el sillón.

Así que lo hice. Boca abajo con los brazos alrededor de ella, y amó cada minuto de ello.

* * *

*Speedo: famosa marca de trajes de baño, caracterizados por ser extremadamente estrechos y pegados como una segunda piel.

Volví. Mi problema de Internet se soluciono. Espero poder estar más activa. Disfruten el capitulo. Besos.


	6. compañeros de habitación

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama ( **OJALA LO FUERA** ). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire ( **NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES** ) (Algunos personajes son obra de Jamie McGuire)

 **Rated M:** Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

* * *

 **COMPAÑEROS DE HABITACIÓN**

La sexoadicta estaba en el baño, vistiéndose y arreglándose. No dijo mucho después de haber terminado, y pensé que iba a tener que conseguir su número y ponerla en la lista muy corta de las chicas, como Astoria, que no requerían una relación para tener sexo, y que también merecían la pena repetir.

El teléfono de Harry sonó. Hubo un ruido de beso, por lo que debió haber sido Pansy. Ella había cambiado el tono de texto en su teléfono, y Harry estaba más que feliz de cumplir. Estaban bien juntos, pero también me daban ganas de vomitar.

Estaba sentado en el sofá haciendo clic a través de canales, esperando a que la chica saliera para que pudiera enviarla a su casa, cuando me di cuenta de que Harry estaba a tope en todo el apartamento.

Mis cejas se juntaron.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Es posible que desees recoger tu mierda. Pans va a venir con Mione.

Eso llamó mi atención.

— ¿Hermione?

—Sí. La caldera se estropeó de nuevo en Morgan.

— ¿Y?

—Así que se van a quedar aquí por unos pocos días.

Me senté.

— ¿Ellas? ¿Cómo que Hermione se va a quedar aquí? ¿En nuestro apartamento?

—Sí, idiota. Deja de pensar en el culo de Jenna Jameson, y escucha lo que estoy diciendo. Estarán aquí dentro de diez minutos. Con el equipaje.

—De ninguna jodida manera.

Harry se detuvo en seco y me miró desde debajo de su frente.

—Mueve el culo y ayúdame, y saca tu basura —dijo, señalando hacia el baño.

—Oh, mierda —le dije, saltando a mis pies.

Harry asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí.

Finalmente me golpeó. Si Pansy se molestaba porque tenía una rezagada todavía aquí cuando llegue con Hermione, pondría a Harry en su la lado vulnerable. Si Hermione no quería quedarse aquí por eso, se convertiría en su problema, y el mío.

Mis ojos se centraron en la puerta del baño. El grifo había estado funcionando desde que se había ido allí. No sabía si estaba tomando una mierda o una ducha. De ninguna manera iba a sacarla del apartamento antes de que las muchachas llegasen. Se vería mal si fuera atrapado tratando de echarla, así que me decidí a cambiar las sábanas de mi cama y recoger un poco, en su lugar.

—¿Dónde va a dormir Hermione? —le pregunté, mirando el sofá. No iba a permitir que su cama estuviera llena de catorce meses de fluidos corporales.

—No lo sé. ¿El sillón?

—No va a estar durmiendo en el sillón de mierda, payaso. —Me rasqué la cabeza—. Creo que va a dormir en mi cama.

Harry aulló, su sonrisa extendiéndose por lo menos dos manzanas. Se agachó y agarró sus rodillas, su cara poniéndose roja.

—¿Qué?

Se puso de pie y señaló, sacudiendo su dedo y la cabeza hacia mí. Estaba demasiado divertido para hablar, así que se alejó, tratando de continuar la limpieza mientras su cuerpo se estremecía.

Once minutos después, Harry corría a través de la habitación frente a la puerta. Se abrió camino por las escaleras, y luego nada. El grifo del cuarto de baño finalmente se apagó, y se volvió muy tranquilo.

Después de unos minutos más, oí la puerta abrirse, y Harry quejándose entre gruñidos.

—¡Jesús, Bebé! ¡Tú maleta pesa nueve kilos más que la de Mione!

Entré en la sala, viendo mi última conquista salir del baño. Se quedó inmóvil en el pasillo, echó un vistazo a Hermione y Pansy, y luego terminó de abotonarse la blusa. Ella definitivamente no estaba refrescándose allí. Todavía tenía maquillaje corrido por toda la cara.

Por un momento me distraje por completo de la torpeza con las letras W, T y F* Supongo que no era tan sencilla como pensaba, haciendo la visita sorpresa de Pansy y Hermione aún más agradable. Aún cuando yo todavía estaba en mi bóxer.

—Hola —le dijo a las chicas. Miró a su equipaje, la sorpresa volviéndose confusión total.

Pansy miró a Harry.

Él levantó las manos.

— ¡Ella está con Draco!

Esa fue mi señal. Doblé la esquina y bostecé, acariciando el culo de mi huésped.

—Mis invitadas están aquí. Será mejor que te vayas.

Ella pareció relajarse un poco y sonrió. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, y luego me besó en el cuello. Sus labios se sentían suaves y cálidos no como hace una hora. Frente a Hermione, eran como dos bollos pegajosos forrados con alambre de púas.

—Voy a dejar mi número en el mostrador.

—Eh... no te preocupes por eso —le dije, deliberadamente indiferente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia atrás. El rechazo brilló sus ojos, buscando en mí cualquier otra cosa de lo que realmente quería decir. Me alegro de que esto sucediera ahora. Podría haberla llamado de nuevo y estropear aún más las cosas. Confundirla con un posible pasajero frecuente era un poco sorprendente. Solía ser un juez mejor.

— ¡Otra vez! —dijo Pansy. Miró a la chica—. ¿Cómo es que estás sorprendida por esto? ¡Él es Draco follador Malfoy! Él es famoso por esto mismo, y aún así se sorprenden —dijo, dirigiéndose a Harry. Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella, haciendo un gesto para que se calmara.

Los ojos de la chica se estrecharon, ardiendo con ira y vergüenza, y entonces salió, agarrando su bolso en el camino.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, y los hombros de Harry se tensaron. Esos momentos le molestaban. Yo, en cambio, tenía una fierecilla que domar, por lo que entré en la cocina y abrí la nevera como si nada hubiera pasado. El infierno en sus ojos predijo una cólera como nunca había experimentado (no porque no me hubiera encontrado con una mujer a la que quisiera entregar mi culo en bandeja de plata, sino porque nunca me había importado quedarme alrededor para escucharlo).

Pansy negó con la cabeza y caminó por el pasillo. Harry la siguió, inclinando su cuerpo para compensar el peso de la maleta mientras la arrastraba a sus espaldas.

Justo cuando pensaba que Hermione huiría, se dejó caer en el sillón. Eh. Bueno… ella estaba enojada. Bien podría acabar de una vez.

Me crucé de brazos, manteniendo una distancia mínima de seguridad por estar en la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa, Pidge? ¿Día duro?

—No, estoy profundamente disgustada.

Era un comienzo.

— ¿Conmigo? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Sí, contigo. ¿Cómo puedes usar a alguien así como así, y tratarla de esa manera?

Y así empezó todo.

— ¿Cómo la traté? Ella ofreció su número, yo me negué.

Su boca se abrió. Traté de no reír. No sabía por qué me divertía tanto verla aturdida y horrorizada por mi comportamiento, pero lo hacía.

— ¿Puedes tener relaciones sexuales con ella, pero no tomarás su número?

— ¿Por qué iba a querer su número si no la voy a llamar?

— ¿Por qué dormir con ella si no la vas a llamar?

—No prometo nada a nadie, Pidge. Ella no estipuló una relación antes de esturar sus piernas en mi sofá.

Se quedó mirando el sofá con repugnancia.

—Es la hija de alguien, Draco. ¿Qué pasa si, en el futuro, alguien trata así a tu hija?

El pensamiento había cruzado mi mente, y estaba preparado.

—Mi hija sabrá algo mejor que quitarse las bragas por un imbécil que acaba de conocer, vamos a decirlo de esa manera.

Esa era la verdad. ¿Las mujeres merecen ser tratadas como putas? ¡No! ¿Putas merecen ser tratadas como putas? ¡Sí! Yo era un puto. La primera vez que bolseé a Megan y se fue sin siquiera un abrazo, no lloré por eso y comí un litro de helado. No me quejé con mis hermanos de fraternidad sobre encamarme en la primera cita, y Astoria me trató de acuerdo con la forma en que me comporté. Era lo que era, no tenía sentido pretender proteger su dignidad si ella se disponía a destruirla. Las chicas eran conocidas por juzgar a los demás, de todos modos, sólo estaba tomando un descanso lo suficiente como para juzgar a un hombre por hacerlo. Las oiría etiquetar a una compañera de clase de puta antes de que el pensamiento hubiera cruzado por mi mente. Sin embargo, si llevaba a esa puta a casa, la Follaba, y la liberaba de sus cadenas, de repente yo era el chico malo. Tonterías.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos notablemente incapaz de discutir, y eso la puso aún más furiosa.

—Así que, además de admitir que eres un imbécil, estás diciendo que porque ella se acostó contigo, ¿ella merecía ser desechada como un gato callejero?

—Estoy diciendo que fui honesto con ella. Ella es una adulta, fue de mutuo acuerdo… ella estaba un poco ansiosa al respecto, si quieres saber la verdad. Actúas como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

—Ella no parecía entender tus intenciones, Drake.

—Las mujeres suelen justificar sus acciones con lo que sus cabezas les dicen. Ella no me dijo por adelantado que esperaba una relación más de lo que yo le dije que esperaba sexo sin compromiso. ¿Cómo es diferente?

—Eres un cerdo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me han llamado peor. —A pesar de mi indiferencia, oírle decir eso se sintió tan bien como si me hubiera empujado un trozo enorme de madera bajo la uña del pulgar. Incluso si era cierto.

Se quedó mirando el sofá, y luego retrocedió.

—Creo que dormiré en el sillón reclinable.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡No voy a dormir en esa cosa! ¡Dios sabe sobre lo que estaría acostándome!

Levanté la bolsa de lona en el suelo.

—No dormirás en el sofá o en el sillón reclinable. Dormirás en mi cama.

—La qué es más antihigiénica que el sofá, estoy segura.

—Nunca ha habido nadie en mi cama, aparte de mí.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Dame un respiro!

—Hablo absolutamente en serio. Las Follo en el sofá. No las dejo entrar en mi habitación.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me dejas a mí en tu cama?

Quería decirle. Jesús, alguna vez quería decir las palabras, pero apenas podía admitirlo ante mí mismo, y mucho menos frente ella. En el fondo sabía que era un pedazo de mierda, y ella se merecía algo mejor. Una parte de mí quería llevarla a la habitación y mostrarle por qué era diferente, pero eso fue también lo único que me detuvo. Ella era mi contrario: inocente en la superficie, y dañada profundamente en su interior. Había algo en ella que necesitaba en mi vida, y aunque no estaba seguro de lo que era, no podía entrar en mis malos hábitos y echarlo a perder. Era de las que perdonan, podía verlo, pero tenía líneas dibujadas que sabía que no debía cruzar.

Una mejor opción apareció en mi cabeza, y sonreí.

— ¿Estás planeando tener sexo conmigo esta noche?

— ¡No!

—Por eso. Ahora levanta tu trasero malhumorado, toma tu ducha con agua caliente, y después podemos estudiar algo de Bio.

Los ojos de Hermione me miraron, pero cumplió. Casi me empujó con su hombro mientras me pasaba, y luego cerró la puerta del baño. Los tubos bajo el piso inmediatamente se quejaron en respuesta a la apertura del grifo del agua.

Empacó lo justo: sólo lo esencial. Encontré unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta y un par de bragas de algodón blanco con rayas moradas. Las levanté delante de mí, y luego excavé un poco más lejos. Todas eran de algodón. Realmente no tenía intención de desnudarse conmigo, o incluso de bromear. Un poco decepcionante, pero al mismo tiempo hizo que me gustase aún más. Me pregunté si tenía alguna tanga en absoluto.

¿Era virgen?

Me eché a reír. Una virgen en la universidad era algo inaudito en estos días.

Una crema dental, el cepillo de dientes y un pequeño bote de algún tipo de crema para el rostro estaban en la maleta también, así que los llevé conmigo al final del pasillo, agarrando una toalla limpia del armario de la ropa en el camino.

Llamé inmediatamente, pero no contestó, así que entré. Estaba detrás de la cortina, de todos modos, y no tenía nada que no hubiera visto antes.

— ¿Pans?

—No, soy yo —le dije, poniendo sus cosas en la mesa al lado de la pileta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Fuera! —gritó.

Me reí una vez. Qué bebé.

—Olvidaste una toalla y he traído tu ropa, cepillo de dientes y una crema extraña para el rostro que encontré en tu bolsa.

— ¿Buscaste entre mis cosas? —Su voz subió una octava.

La risa repentina quedó atrapada en mi garganta y me contuve. Traje las cosas Prudezilla para ser un buen chico, y ella estaba enloqueciendo. No es como si fuera a encontrar nada interesante en su bolso, de todos modos. Era tan traviesa como un maestro de escuela dominical.

Apreté un poco de su pasta de dientes en el cepillo y abrí el grifo.

Hermione estaba extrañamente escondida hasta su frente y los ojos salieron de detrás de la cortina. Traté de ignorarlo, sintiendo como hacían un agujero en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Su irritación era un misterio. Para mí, todo el escenario era extrañamente relajante. Ese pensamiento me hizo hacer una pausa; la domesticidad no era algo que pensé en disfrutar.

—¡Fuera, Draco! —gruñó.

—No puedo ir a la cama sin cepillarme los dientes.

—Si te acercas a un metro de la cortina, te sacaré los ojos mientras duermas.

—No voy a mirar, Pidge. —En realidad, la idea de ella inclinada sobre mí, incluso con un cuchillo en la mano, era un poco caliente. Más la parte inclinada que la del cuchillo.

Terminé de cepillarme los dientes y luego me dirigí a la habitación, sonriendo todo el camino. En cuestión de minutos los tubos se silenciaron, pero tardó una eternidad en salir.

Impaciente, asomé la cabeza por la puerta del baño. —¡Vamos, Pidge! ¡Me estoy haciendo viejo! —Su aparición me sorprendió. La había visto sin maquillaje antes, pero su piel era de color rosa y brillante, y su pelo largo y húmedo había sido puesto hacia atrás de su cara. No podía dejar de mirar.

Hermione echó hacia atrás el brazo y tiró su peine contra mí. Me agaché, y luego cerré la puerta, riendo todo el camino por el pasillo.

Podía oír sus pequeños pies repiqueteando hasta mi habitación, y mi corazón empezó a latir en mi pecho.

—Buenas noches, Mione —dijo Pansy desde la habitación de Harry.

—Buenas noches, Pans.

Me tuve que reír. La novia de Harry me había introducido a mi droga personal. No podía conseguir lo suficiente, y no quería dejarlo. A pesar de que sólo podía llamarlo una adicción, no me atreví incluso a mostrar una miga. Sólo la mantenía cerca, sintiéndome mejor con sólo saber que estaba allí. No había esperanza para mí.

Dos pequeños golpes me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

—Entra, Pidge. No tienes que tocar.

Hermione se deslizó dentro, su cabello oscuro y húmedo, en unos pantalones cortos grises y camiseta a cuadros. Sus amplios ojos vagaron por la habitación mientras decidió diferentes cosas sobre mí basadas en la desnudez de mis paredes. Era la primera vez que una mujer había estado allí. En ese momento no era algo que yo había pensado, pero Hermione cambiando la forma en la habitación se sentía como algo que no me esperaba.

Antes, sólo era donde dormía. Un lugar donde nunca había pasado mucho tiempo en absoluto. La presencia de Hermione hacía a las paredes blancas evidentes, hasta el punto de hacerme sentí una versión menor a la vergüenza. Hermione estando en mi habitación la hacía sentir como mi casa, y el vacío ya no parecía correcto.

—Bonita pijama —dije finalmente, sentándome en la cama—. Bien, ven. No voy a morderte.

Su barbilla bajó y alzó las cejas.

—No te tengo miedo. —Dejó su libro de biología a mi lado con un ruido sordo, y luego se detuvo—. ¿Tienes una pluma?

Asentí hacia la mesa de noche.

—Primer cajón. —Al segundo que dije las palabras, mi sangre se puso fría. Iba a encontrar mi escondite. Me preparé para el inminente combate a muerte que pronto seguiría.

Puso una rodilla en la cama y se acercó, abriendo el cajón y buscando alrededor hasta que su mano se tambaleó hacia atrás. En el segundo siguiente, tomó la pluma y luego cerró la gaveta.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté, fingiendo escanear a través de las palabras en el libro de biología.

— ¿Robaste la clínica de salud?

¿Cómo sabe Pigeon dónde conseguir condones?

—No. ¿Por qué?

Su cara se torció.

—Tu suministro de preservativos para toda la vida.

Aquí viene.

—Más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no? —Ella no podía discutir con eso.

En lugar de los gritos y los insultos que me esperaba, rodó sus ojos. Pasé las páginas del libro de biología, tratando de no parecer demasiado aliviado.

—Bueno, podemos empezar aquí. Jesús... ¿fotosíntesis? ¿No aprendiste esto en la escuela secundaria?

—Más o menos —dijo a la defensiva—. Es Biología 101, Drake. No elegí el plan de estudios.

—¿Y estás en cálculo? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan avanzada en matemáticas y tan atrasada en ciencias?

—No estoy atrasada. La primera mitad es siempre crítica.

Levanté una ceja.

—No realmente.

Ella escuchaba mientras yo repasaba los aspectos básicos de la fotosíntesis, y luego la anatomía de las células vegetales. No importaba cuánto tiempo habláramos, o lo que decía, se aferraba a cada palabra. Era fácil fingir que estaba interesada en mí y no en una calificación aprobatoria.

—Lípidos. No lípidos. Dime lo que son otra vez.

Se quitó las gafas.

—Estoy muerta. No puedo memorizar una macromolécula más.

Maldita sea. Hora de acostarse.

—Está bien.

Hermione de repente parecía nerviosa, lo que curiosamente fue un alivio para mí.

La dejé sola con sus nervios para tomar una ducha. Sabiendo que ella había estado de pie, desnuda en el mismo lugar, hizo surgir algunas reflexiones excitantes, así que para los cinco minutos antes de que me fuera, el agua tenía que estar helada. Era incómodo, pero al menos liberó mi erección.

Cuando volví a la habitación, Hermione estaba tendida de costado, con los ojos cerrados, y tiesa como una tabla. Dejé caer mi toalla, me puse mi bóxer, y luego me metí en la cama, volteándome para apagar la luz. Hermione no se movió, pero no dormía.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso, pero se apretó aún más justo antes de volverse hacia mí.

—¿Dormirás aquí, también?

—Bueno, sí. Esta es mi cama.

—Lo sé, pero... —Fue apagándose, sopesando sus opciones.

—¿Aún no confías en mí? Me comportaré mejor que bien, lo juro. —Levanté mi índice, medio y meñique, cariñosamente conocido por mis hermanos de fraternidad como la "sorpresa". Ella no lo entendía. Por más que ser bueno sería un asco, no iba a huir la primera noche haciendo algo estúpido.

Hermione era un delicado equilibrio de duro y blando. Empujarla demasiado lejos parecía provocar la misma reacción que un animal acorralado. Era divertido caminar por la cuerda floja que ella requería en una aterrorizante conducción a mil millas por hora, hacia atrás en una moto.

Se apartó de mí, la manta alrededor marcando cada curva de su cuerpo. Otra sonrisa se deslizó por mi rostro, y me incliné a su oído.

—Buenas noches, Pigeon.

* * *

*Se refiere a WTF (What the fuck), que se traduce como ¿Qué mierda? O ¿Qué diablos? Algo así*

Espero disfrutaran el capitulo 3 besos


	7. Chupitos

**Lean y Dejen un Reviews**

 **un beso.**

* * *

 **CHUPITOS**

El sol acababa de empezar a arrojar sombras sobre las paredes de mi habitación cuando abrí los ojos. El pelo de Hermione estaba enredado y desordenado, cubriendo mi cara. Respiré profundamente por la nariz.

Amigo. ¿Qué estás haciendo… además de ser espeluznante? pensé. Me giré sobre mi espalda, pero antes de poder detenerme a mí mismo, inspiré otra vez. Ella todavía olía a champú y loción.

Unos segundos más tarde, sonó la alarma y Hermione empezó a despertarse. Pasó su mano por mi pecho y luego la retiró.

— ¿Draco? —dijo aturdida—. La alarma. —Esperó un minuto y luego suspiró, estirándose por encima de mí, esforzándose hasta que finalmente alcanzó la alarma y luego le dio un golpe contra el plástico hasta que el ruido se detuvo.

Se dejó caer contra la almohada y resopló. Una risita escapó de mis labios y jadeó.

—¿Estabas despierto?

—Prometí que me portaría bien. No dije nada al respecto de permitirte acostarte sobre mí.

—No me acosté sobre ti. No podía alcanzar el despertador. Esa tiene que ser la alarma más molesta que he oído. Suena como un animal moribundo.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —Coloqué las manos detrás de mi cabeza.

—No tengo hambre.

Parecía enfadada por algo, pero ignoraba por qué. Probablemente no era una persona mañanera. Aunque con esa lógica, en realidad no era una persona de tarde o una persona nocturna, tampoco. Ahora que lo pensaba, era una especie de perra malhumorada… y me _gustaba_.

—Bueno, yo sí. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la cafetería que está cerca?

—No creo que pueda soportar tu falta de habilidad para conducir tan temprano.

Metió sus pequeños pies en sus zapatillas y luego se dirigió arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

Se enfadó al instante.

—A vestirme e ir a clase. ¿Necesitas un itinerario mientras estoy aquí?

¿Quería jugar duro? Está bien. Jugaría. Caminé hacia ella y apoyé las manos sobre los hombros. Maldita sea, su piel se sentía bien contra la mía.

— ¿Siempre eres tan temperamental o eso cambiará una vez que creas que no estoy elaborando ningún complejo plan para meterme en tus bragas?

—No soy temperamental.

Me incliné, susurrando en su oído

— No quiero acostarme contigo, Pidge. Me gustas demasiado.

Su cuerpo se tensó, y luego me fui sin decir otra palabra. Saltar de un lado a otro para celebrar la emoción de la victoria habría sido un poco obvio, así que me contuve hasta que estuve lo suficientemente escondido detrás de la puerta, y luego hice unos cuantos golpes con el puño en el aire de modo festivo.

Hacerla estar en guardia no era siempre fácil, pero cuando funcionaba, me sentía como si estuviera un paso más cerca de…

¿De qué? No estaba exactamente seguro. Simplemente se sentía correcto.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había ido a comprar algo de comida, así que el desayuno no era muy elaborado, pero era lo suficientemente bueno. Rompí unos huevos en un bol, añadí una mezcla de cebolla, pimientos verdes y rojos, y luego lo vertí en un sartén.

Hermione entró y se sentó en un taburete.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres desayunar?

—Estoy segura. Gracias, sin embargo.

Acababa de salir rodando de la cama y aun así lucía hermosa. Era ridículo. Estaba seguro de que no podía ser normal, pero tampoco lo sabía. Las únicas chicas que había visto en la mañana eran las de Harry, y no había mirado a ninguna lo suficientemente cerca como para tener una opinión.

Harry tomó unos platos y los sostuvo frente a mí. Recogí los huevos con la espátula y los dejé caer en cada plato. Hermione miró con leve interés.

Pansy soltó un resoplido mientras Harry dejaba el plato delante de ella.

—No me mires de esa manera, Harry. Lo siento, simplemente no quiero ir.

Harry había estado abatido durante días por el rechazo de Pansy de su invitación a la fiesta de citas. No la culpaba. Las fiestas de citas eran una tortura. El hecho de que ella no quisiera ir era algo impresionante. La mayoría de las chicas se morían por ser invitadas a esas cosas.

—Bebé —replicó Harry —, la Hermandad tiene una fiesta de citas dos veces al año. Falta un mes. Tendrás un montón de tiempo para encontrar un vestido y hacer todas esas cosas de chicas.

Pansy no cedió. Me desconecté de ellos hasta que me di cuenta de que Pansy concordaba con ir sólo si Hermione también lo hacía. Si Hermione iba, eso significaba que iría con una cita. Pansy me miró y alzó una ceja.

Harry no dudó.

—Drake no va a las fiestas de citas. Es algo a lo que llevas a tu novia… y Draco no… ya sabes.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

—Podríamos emparejarla con alguien.

Empecé a hablar, pero Hermione claramente no estaba feliz.

—Los puedo oír, ¿saben? —replicó.

Pansy hizo un mohín. Esa era la cara a la que Harry no podía negarle nada.

—Por favor, Mione. Te encontraremos un buen chico que sea divertido e ingenioso, y sabes que me aseguraré de que sea caliente. ¡Te prometo que te lo pasarás bien! Y ¿quién sabe? Quizás consigas ligar.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Pansy le encontraría un hombre? Para la fiesta de citas. Uno de mis hermanos de fraternidad. Oh, demonios, no. La idea de ella haciéndolo con cualquiera hizo que se me erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

La sartén hizo un ruido fuerte cuando la arrojé al fregadero.

—No he dicho que no la llevaría.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—No me hagas ningún favor, Malfoy.

Di un paso.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, Pidge. Las fiestas de citas son para tipos con novia, y todo el mundo sabe que a mí no me va ese rollo del noviazgo. Pero no tendré que preocuparme porque esperes un anillo de compromiso después.

Pansy hace un mohín de nuevo.

— ¿Por fis, Mione?

Hermione parecía como si estuviera padeciendo algún dolor.

— ¡No me mires así! Draco no quiere ir. Yo no quiero ir… no seríamos una compañía muy agradable.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más me atraía la idea. Crucé los brazos y me apoyé en el fregadero.

—No dije que no quisiera ir. Creo que será divertido si vamos los cuatro.

Hermione retrocedió cuando todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella.

— ¿Por qué no pasamos el rato aquí?

Yo estaba bien con eso.

Los hombros de Pansy se desplomaron y Harry se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Porque tengo que ir, Hermione —dijo Harry —. Soy un estudiante de primer año. Tengo que asegurarme de que todo vaya bien, de que todo el mundo tenga una cerveza en la mano, cosas así.

Hermione estaba mortificada. Claramente no quería ir, pero lo que más miedo me daba era que ella no podía decirle que no a Pansy, y Harry estaba dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa para que su novia fuera. Si Hermione no iba conmigo, podía terminar pasando la noche —toda la noche— con uno de mis hermanos de fraternidad. No eran malos tipos, pero había escuchado las historias que contaban, e imaginármelos hablando de Hermione era algo que no podría soportar.

Atravesé la cocina y envolví mis brazos alrededor de los hombros de Hermione.

—Vamos, Pidge. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Hermione miró a Pansy, luego a Harry. Pasaron sólo unos pocos segundos hasta que me miró a los ojos, pero pareció una maldita eternidad.

Cuando sus ojos finalmente se encontraron con los míos, sus barreras se derrumbaron. —Sí —dijo con un suspiro. El entusiasmo en su voz era inexistente, pero no importaba. Iría conmigo, y esa certeza me permitió respirar otra vez.

Pansy gritó del modo en que lo hacen las chicas, dio palmadas y luego agarró a Hermione y la abrazó.

Harry me ofreció una sonrisa agradecida, y luego otra a Pigeon.

—Gracias, Mione —dijo, colocándole una mano en la espalda.

Nunca había visto a nadie menos feliz de ir a una cita conmigo, pero de nuevo, _yo era la causa por la que ella se sentía infeliz._

Las chicas terminaron de prepararse y se fueron temprano para su clase de las ocho. Harry volvió a ocuparse de los platos, feliz de por fin haberse salido con la suya.

—Amigo, gracias. Creía que Pansy no iría.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Intentaban emparejar a Pidge con alguien?

—No. Quiero decir, Pansy podría hacerlo. No lo sé. ¿Qué importa?

—Importa.

—¿Si?

—Simplemente no… no hagan eso, ¿está bien? No quiero verla besándose en un rincón oscuro con Theodore Nott.

Harry asintió, frotando los restos de huevo del sartén.

—O con cualquier otra persona.

—¿Y?

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que esto permanecerá así?

Fruncí el ceño. —No lo sé. Tanto como pueda. Simplemente no me presiones.

—Malfoy, ¿la quieres o no? Hacer todo lo posible para impedir que salga con otra persona cuando ni siquiera estás con ella, eso es una forma un poco idiota de actuar.

—Sólo somos amigos.

Harry me dirigió una sonrisa dudosa.

—Los amigos hablan de un polvo de fin de semana. De algún modo, no veo que eso pueda suceder entre ustedes.

—No, pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos.

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron con incredulidad.

—En cierto modo, sí, hermano.

No se equivocaba. Simplemente yo no quería admitirlo. —Es sólo que… —Hice una pausa, observando la expresión de Harry. De todas las personas, él sería el último que me juzgaría, pero me hacía sentir débil admitir lo que había estado pensando y cómo frecuentemente pensamientos sobre Hermione cruzaban mi mente. Harry lo entendería, pero eso no me hacía sentir mejor para decirlo en voz alta—. Hay algo en ella que necesito. Eso es todo. ¿Es extraño que piense que es fantástica como el infierno y que no quiera compartirla?

—No puedes compartirla si no es tuya.

—¿Qué sé acerca de tener citas, Potter? Tú. Tú y tus retorcidas y necesitadas relaciones. Si ella conoce a alguien más y empiezan a salir, la perderé.

—Entonces, sal con ella.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Todavía no estoy listo.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Harry, arrojándome el trapo a la cara. Cayó al suelo y me incliné para recogerlo. La tela retorcida y estirada en mis manos mientras la retorcía de un lado a otro.

—Ella es diferente, Potter. Es buena.

—¿Qué estás esperando?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sólo una razón más, supongo.

Harry hizo una mueca de desaprobación y luego se agachó para encender el lavavajillas. Una mezcla de sonidos mecánicos y líquidos llenó la habitación y Harry se fue a su habitación.

—Se acerca su cumpleaños, ya sabes. Pans quiere que organicemos algo juntos.

—¿El cumpleaños de Hermione?

—Sí. En poco más de una semana.

—Bueno, tenemos que hacer algo. ¿Sabes qué le gusta? ¿Tiene Pans algo en mente? Supongo que mejor le compro algo. ¿Qué demonios le compro?

Harry sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

—Te las arreglarás. Las clases empiezan en cinco minutos. ¿Vendrás en mi coche?

—Nah. Voy a ver si puedo conseguir llevar a Granger en la parte trasera de mi moto. Es lo más cerca que puedo estar dentro de sus muslos.

Harry se rió y luego cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me puse un par de vaqueros y una camiseta. Cartera, llaves, teléfono. No podía imaginar ser una chica. La rutina de mierda por la que tenían que pasar sólo para salir por la puerta consumía la mitad de sus vidas.

La clase duró una maldita eternidad y luego atravesé corriendo el campus hasta Morgan Hall. Hermione estaba de pie en la entrada principal con un tipo, y mi sangre empezó a hervir al instante. Unos pocos segundos más tarde, reconocí a Neville Longbottom y suspiré con alivio. Neville agitaba los brazos, obviamente en medio de una gran historia, tomándose una pausa únicamente para darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

Cuando me acerqué, Neville le hizo un guiño a Hermione. Lo tomé como una buena señal.

—Hey, Malfoy —cantó.

—Longbottom. —Asentí, cambiando rápidamente mi atención a Hermione —. Me dirijo a casa, Pidge. ¿Necesitas un aventón?

—Estaba a punto de entrar —dijo, sonriéndome.

Mi estómago se hundió, y hablé sin pensar. —¿No te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche?

—No, sí lo haré. Sólo tenía que recoger un par de cosas que olvidé.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, mi maquinilla de afeitar para empezar. ¿Qué te importa?

Maldita sea, me gustaba.

—Ya es hora de que te afeites las piernas. Están destrozando las mías.

Los ojos de Neville casi se salieron de sus órbitas.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

— ¡Así es como empiezan los rumores! —Miró a Neville—. Estoy durmiendo en su cama... sólo durmiendo.

—Está bien —dijo Neville con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Antes de saber lo que ocurría, ella estaba dentro, pisoteando las escaleras hasta su habitación. Di dos pasos a la vez para emparejarme a su paso.

—Oh, no te enojes. Sólo bromeaba.

—Todo el mundo ya asume que estamos teniendo sexo. Estás empeorando las cosas.

Al parecer, que ella tuviera sexo conmigo era algo malo. Si tuviera preguntas acerca de si se interesaba en mí de esa manera en absoluto, ella daría la respuesta: No, sólo no, pero infiernos no.

— ¿A quién le importa lo que piensen?

—¡A mí, Draco! ¡A mí! —Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio empujándola, luego miró de un lado del cuarto al otro, abriendo y cerrando cajones, empujando cosas en una bolsa. De repente, me ahogaba en un intenso sentimiento de pérdida, de esos donde tienes que reír o llorar. Una risita se escapó de mi garganta.

Los ojos Marrones de Hermione se oscurecieron y se dirigieron a mí.

—No es gracioso. ¿Quieres que todo el colegio piense que soy una de tus putas?

¿Mis putas? No eran mías. Pero sí eran putas.

Cogí el bolso de sus manos. Esto no iba bien. Para ella, asociarse conmigo, por no hablar de estar en una relación conmigo, significaba hundir su reputación. ¿Por qué todavía quería ser mi amiga, si eso era lo que sentía?

—Nadie piensa eso. Y si lo hacen, mejor que se aseguren que no me entere.

Sostuve la puerta abierta, y pasó a través de ella. Justo cuando la solté y comencé a seguirla, se detuvo y me obligó a mantener el equilibrio sobre las puntas de los dedos de los pies para no topar con ella. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí, empujándome hacia adelante.

—¡Guau! —dije, chocando con ella.

Se dio la vuelta.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Al principio pensé que nuestro choque la había lastimado. La mirada de asombro en su rostro me había preocupado por un segundo, pero luego continuó—: Probablemente piensen que estamos juntos y que tú estás descaradamente continuando con tu... estilo de vida. ¡Debo verme patética! —Hizo una pausa, sumida en el horror de su conclusión, y luego negó con la cabeza—. No creo que deba quedarme contigo. Deberíamos estar lejos el uno del otro, en general, por un tiempo.

Tomó su bolso de mis manos, y lo agarré de nuevo. —Nadie piensa que estamos juntos, Pidge. No tienes que dejar de hablarme para probar tu punto. —Me sentí un poco desesperado, lo que era bastante inquietante.

Tiró del bolso. Decidido, lo tiré hacia atrás. Después de unos cuantos tirones, gruñó con frustración.

—¿Has tenido alguna vez una chica, una amiga, que se quedara contigo? ¿Alguna vez has llevado clases con esas chicas en la escuela? ¿Has almorzado con ellas todos los días? ¡Nadie sabe qué pensar de nosotros, incluso cuando se los decimos!

Me acerqué al estacionamiento con su bolso, mi mente corriendo.

—Voy a arreglar esto, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que nadie piense mal de ti por mi culpa.

Hermione era siempre un misterio, pero la mirada afligida en sus ojos me tomó por sorpresa. Era inquietante hasta el punto en que quería hacer algo para que su sonrisa no desapareciera. Estaba inquieta y claramente molesta. Lo odiaba tanto que me hizo lamentar todo lo cuestionable que alguna vez había hecho porque era una cosa más que se ponía en el camino.

Fue entonces cuando la realización me golpeó. Como pareja, no íbamos a funcionar. No importa lo que hiciera o cómo me las arreglara para complacerla, nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno. No quería que ella terminara con alguien como yo. Sólo tendría que conformarme con las migajas de tiempo que podría conseguir.

Admitir eso para mí mismo era una píldora difícil de tragar, pero al mismo tiempo, una voz familiar me susurró desde los oscuros rincones de mi mente que necesitaba luchar por lo que quería. Luchar parecía mucho más fácil que la alternativa.

—Déjame compensártelo —dije—. ¿Por qué no vamos esta noche a The Dutch? —The Dutch era un hoyo en la pared, pero mucho menos concurrido que The Red. Sin tantos buitres dando vueltas.

— Eso es una barra de motociclistas. —Frunció el ceño.

—Está bien, entonces vamos al club. Te llevaré a cenar y luego podemos ir a The Red Door. Yo invito.

—¿Cómo es que salir a cenar y luego a un club va a solucionar el problema? Cuando la gente nos vea juntos, lo hará peor.

Terminé de atar la bolsa a la parte trasera de mi moto y luego me senté a horcajadas en el asiento. No discutió acerca de la bolsa. Eso siempre era prometedor.

—Piénsalo. Yo, borracho, ¿en una habitación llena de mujeres con poca ropa? No tomará mucho tiempo para que la gente sepa que no somos una pareja.

—Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Llevar a casa a un chico borracho del bar para probar el punto?

Fruncí el ceño. La idea de que saliera con un chico hizo que mi mandíbula se tensara, como si hubiera derramado jugo de limón en mi boca.

—No me refería a eso. No hay necesidad de excederse.

Rodó los ojos, y luego se subió al asiento, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—¿Alguna chica extraña nos seguirá a casa desde el bar? ¿Así es como vas a arreglar las cosas conmigo?

—No estás celosa, ¿verdad, Pigeon?

—¿Celosa de qué? ¿De la imbécil infectada de ETS a quien mandarás al diablo en la mañana?

Me reí, y luego encendí el motor. Si ella supiera lo imposible que era. Cuando la tenía alrededor, todo el mundo parecía desaparecer. Me tomó toda mi atención y concentración mantenerme un paso por delante de ella.

Informamos a Harry y Pansy de nuestros planes, y luego las chicas comenzaron su rutina. Me metí en la ducha primero, dándome cuenta demasiado tarde de que debí haber sido el último, porque las chicas toman mucho más tiempo que Harry y yo para prepararse.

Harry, Pansy y yo esperamos una eternidad para que Hermione saliera del baño, pero cuando por fin salió, casi perdí el equilibrio. Sus piernas parecían que fueran eternas con su corto vestido negro. Sus pechos jugaban a "me ves, ahora no me ves," sólo apenas haciendo su presencia cuando se giró, y sus largos rizos colgaban a un lado en lugar de sobre su pecho.

No recordaba que estaba bronceada, pero su piel tenía un brillo saludable contra la tela de su vestido oscuro.

—Bonitas piernas —dije.

Sonrió.

— ¿He mencionado que la maquinilla de afeitar es mágica?

Mágico mi trasero. Era jodidamente hermosa.

—No creo que sea la maquinilla.

La saqué de la puerta de la mano, llevándola al Charger de Harry. No se alejó, y la sostuve hasta que llegamos al coche. Se sentía mal dejarla ir. Cuando llegamos al restaurante de sushi, entrelacé los dedos entre los de ella mientras caminábamos en el interior.

Pedí una ronda de sake, y luego otra. La camarera no nos pidió identificación hasta que pedí cerveza. Sabía que Pansy tenía una identificación falsa, y me quedé impresionado cuando Harry sacó la de Hermione como un campeón. Una vez que la camarera la miró y se fue, la agarré. Su foto estaba en la esquina, y todo parecía de fiar por lo que yo sabía. Nunca había visto una identificación de Kansas antes, pero esta era perfecta. El nombre que se leía era Jessica James, y por alguna razón, eso me excitó. Fuerte.

Hermione sacudió la identificación y se salió de mis manos, pero la atrapó en pleno vuelo al suelo, y en segundos estaba escondida dentro de su cartera.

Sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, apoyándome en los codos.

— ¿ _Jessica James_?

Reflejó mi posición, apoyándose en los codos y emparejando mi mirada. Era tan segura. Increíblemente sexy.

—Sí. ¿Y qué?

—Interesante elección.

—Así es el rollo de California. Gallina.

Harry se echó a reír, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando Pansy retomó su cerveza. —Cálmate, cariño. El sake tarda en golpear.

Pansy se limpió la boca y sonrió.

—He tomado sake antes, Harry. Deja de preocuparte.

Cuanto más bebíamos, más fuerte gritábamos. A los camareros no parecía importarle, pero eso era probablemente porque era tarde y sólo había otras cuantas personas en el otro extremo del restaurante, y estaban casi tan borrachos como nosotros. Excepto Harry. Era demasiado protector con su coche como para beber demasiado cuando conducía, y amaba a Pansy más que a su coche. Cuando ella apareció, él no sólo controló su consumo, sino que también siguió todas las leyes de tráfico y utilizó las luces intermitentes.

Dominado.

La camarera trajo la cuenta, y tiré un poco de dinero sobre la mesa, empujando hasta que Hermione se deslizó fuera de la cabina. Me dio un codazo jugando, y arrojé con indiferencia mi brazo alrededor de ella mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento.

Pansy se deslizó en el asiento delantero junto a su novio, y comenzó a lamerle la oreja. Hermione me miró y rodó los ojos, pero a pesar de ser una audiencia cautiva, ella estaba teniendo un buen momento.

Después de que Harry se detuvo en The Red, nos llevó a través de las filas de autos dos o tres veces.

—Es para esta noche, Harry —murmuró Pansy.

—Oye, tengo que encontrar un amplio espacio. No quiero que un idiota borracho raye la pintura.

Quizás. O simplemente prolongaba el baño de lengua que su oído recibía de América. Qué asco.

Harry estacionó en el borde de la parcela, y ayudé a Hermione a bajar. Salió y tiró de su vestido, y luego sacudió sus caderas un poco antes de tomar mi mano.

—Quería preguntarles acerca de sus identificaciones —dije—. Son perfectas. No las consigues por aquí. —Lo sabría. Había comprado muchas.

—Sí, las hemos tenido durante mucho tiempo. Era necesario... —¿Por qué diablos haría falta que tenga una identificación falsa?—, en Wichita.

La grava crujía bajo nuestros pies mientras caminábamos, y la mano de Hermione apretó la mía mientras navegaba por las rocas con sus tacones.

Pansy resbaló. Solté la mano de Hermione en reacción, pero Harry atrapó a su novia antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Es algo bueno tener conexiones —dijo Pansy, riendo.

—Dios, mujer —dijo Harry, sosteniendo su brazo antes de que cayera al suelo—. Creo que ya has terminado por esta noche.

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome qué demonios significaba todo aquello.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Pans? ¿Qué conexiones?

—Mione tiene algunos viejos amigos que...

—Son identificaciones falsas, Drake —dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo antes de que Pansy pudiera terminar—. Tienes que conocer a las personas adecuadas si quieres que se hagan bien, ¿verdad?

Miré a Pansy, a sabiendas de que algo no estaba bien, pero miraba a todas partes, excepto a mí. Presionar el asunto no parecía inteligente, sobre todo porque Hermione me había llamado Drake. Podría acostumbrarme a eso, viniendo de ella.

Le tendí la mano.

—Correcto. —La tomó, sonriendo con la expresión de un estafador. Pensó que me había engañado. Definitivamente iba a volver a eso más tarde.

—¡Necesito otro trago! —dijo ella, tirando de mí hacia la gran puerta roja del club.

—¡Chupitos! —gritó Pansy.

Harry suspiró. —Oh, sí. Eso es lo que necesitas. Otro chupito.

Todas las cabezas en la sala se giraron cuando Hermione entró, incluso un par de tipos con sus novias, descaradamente rompiendo sus cuellos o recostándose en su silla para mirar por más tiempo.

Oh, joder. Esta será una noche muy mala, pensé, apretando mi mano alrededor de la de Hermione.

Caminamos hasta la barra más cercana a la pista de baile. Astoria estaba en las sombras humeantes de las mesas de billar. Su sitio de caza habitual. Sus grandes ojos azules se clavaron en mí antes de que incluso la reconociera parada allí. No me miró por mucho. La mano de Hermione todavía seguía en la mía, y la expresión de Astoria cambió en el momento que lo vio. Asentí hacia ella, y sonrió.

Mi asiento habitual en el bar estaba libre, pero era el único libre a lo largo de la barra. Cami me vio llegar con Hermione, por lo que se rió una vez, y luego puso en alerta de mi llegada a las personas sentadas en los taburetes alrededor, advirtiéndoles de su desalojo inminente. Se fueron sin quejarse.

 _Digan lo que quieran. Ser un psicópata cabrón tenía sus ventajas._

* * *

 **Nuevamente, Harry Potter no es mio. Si lo fuera seria rica y estaría casada con Tom Felton :p pero como no soy, disfruto de jugar con sus personajes.**


	8. Viendo Rojo

**VIENDO ROJO**

Antes de llegar a la barra, Pansy sacó a su mejor amiga a la pista de baile. Los calientes tacones de aguja rosa de Hermione brillaban en la luz negra, y sonreí cuando se rió de los salvajes movimientos de baile de Pansy. Mis ojos viajaron debajo de su vestido negro, deteniéndome en su cadera. Tenía buenos movimientos, le admitiría eso. Un pensamiento sexual apareció en mi mente, y tuve que apartar la mirada.

The Red Door estaba bastante lleno. Algunas caras nuevas, pero en su mayoría clientes habituales. Cualquier persona nueva entrando era como carne fresca para aquellos de nosotros que no tenían la imaginación para otra cosa que presentarse en el bar cada fin de semana. Especialmente las chicas que lucían como Hermione y Pansy.

Pedí una cerveza, bebí la mitad de ella, y luego regresé mi atención a la pista de baile. Mirar fijamente no fue a propósito, sobre todo sabiendo que probablemente tenía la misma expresión en mi cara que cada idiota mirándolas.

La canción terminó, y Hermione empujó a Pansy de nuevo a la barra. Estaban jadeantes, sonrientes, y sólo lo suficiente sudorosas como para lucir atractivas.

—Así va a ser toda la noche, Pans. Sólo ignóralas —dijo Harry.

La cara de Pansy estaba jodida con disgusto, mirando detrás de mí. Podía imaginar quién estaba allí. No podría haber sido Astoria. Ella no era de las que esperan en los laterales.

—Parece que hay una bandada de buitres —dijo Pansy despreciativamente.

Miré por encima del hombro, y tres de las chicas de la hermandad de Daphne se encontraba paradas hombro con hombro. Otra de ellas se paró junto a mí con una sonrisa brillante. Todas sonrieron cuando hice contacto visual, pero rápidamente me di la vuelta, bebiendo la última mitad de mi cerveza. Por alguna razón, las chicas que actuaban de esa manera a mí alrededor ponían a Pansy de bastante mal humor. Sin embargo, no podía estar en desacuerdo con su referencia de buitre.

Encendí un cigarrillo y luego pedí dos cervezas más. La rubia a mi lado, sonrió y se mordió el labio. Hice una pausa, sin saber si iba a llorar o abrazarme. No fue hasta que Cami destapó y deslizó las botellas por encima de la barra que supe por qué tenía ese aspecto ridículo en su cara. Tomó la cerveza y comenzó a tomar un trago, pero se la quité antes de que pudiera, y se la entregué a Hermione.

—Uh... no es para ti.

La rubia pisoteó hasta reunirse con sus amigas. Sin embargo, Hermione parecía perfectamente conforme, tomando tragos de tamaño hombre.

—Como si yo fuera a comprar una cerveza para alguna chica en un bar —dije. Pensé que eso se añadiría a la diversión de Hermione, pero en su lugar alzó la cerveza con una mirada amarga en su cara—. Eres diferente —dije con una media sonrisa.

Chocó su botella contra la mía, claramente irritada. —Por ser la única chica con la que un chico, que no tiene ningún estándar, no quiere dormir. —Tomó un trago, pero le quité la botella de su boca.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Cuando no respondió, me incliné más cerca para un mayor efecto—. Primero que nada... Tengo estándares. Nunca he estado con una mujer fea. Nunca. En segundo lugar, quería dormir contigo. Pensé en tirarte sobre mi sofá de cincuenta maneras diferentes, pero no lo hice porque ya no te veo de esa manera. No es que no me atraigas, simplemente creo que eres mejor que eso.

Una sonrisa presumida se deslizó por su rostro.

—Crees que soy demasiado buena para ti.

Increíble. Realmente no lo entiende.

—No puedo pensar en ningún solo chico que conozca que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

La petulancia se disolvió, reemplazada por una conmovida y agradecida sonrisa.

—Gracias, Drake —dijo, poniendo su botella vacía en la barra. Ella realmente podría ponerlos en su lugar cuando quisiera. Normalmente, lo llamaría descuidado, pero se conducía con tal confianza... no sé... todo lo que hacía era caliente.

Me levanté y agarré su mano. —¡Vamos! —La atraje hacia la pista de baile, y siguió detrás de mí.

—¡He bebido demasiado! ¡Me voy a caer!

Ahora en la pista de baile, agarré su cadera y atraje su cuerpo presionado contra el mío, sin dejar espacio entre nosotros. —Cállate y baila.

Todas las risitas y sonrisas abandonaron su cara y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse contra el mío con la música. No podía mantener mis manos fuera de ella. Cuanto más cerca nos encontrábamos, más cerca necesitaba que estuviera. Su cabello estaba en mi cara y, a pesar de que había bebido lo suficiente como para dejarlo por esta noche, todos mis sentidos estaban alertas. La forma en que su trasero se sentía contra mí, las diferentes direcciones y movimientos que su cadera hacía con la música, la forma en que se apoyó en mi pecho y descansó la parte posterior de su cabeza en mi hombro. Quería empujarla a un rincón oscuro y saborear el interior de su boca.

Hermione se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa traviesa. Sus manos empezaron por mis hombros, y luego dejó que sus dedos pasaran por mi pecho y estómago. Casi me volví loco, deseándola en ese mismo momento. Se giró de espaldas a mí, y mi corazón latía aún más rápido en contra de mi caja torácica. Estaba más cerca de esa manera. Agarré su cadera y la atraje con más fuerza contra mí.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterré mi cara en su cabello. Estaba saturado de sudor y combinado con su perfume. Cualquier pensamiento racional desapareció.

La canción terminaba, pero ella no mostraba señales de detenerse.

Hermione se inclinó hacia atrás, su cabeza en mi hombro. Algunos de sus cabellos cayeron, exponiendo la piel reluciente de su cuello. Toda fuerza de voluntad se desvaneció. Toqué con mis labios el punto delicado, justo detrás de su oreja. No podía parar allí, abrí mi boca para dejar que mi lengua lamiera la humedad salada de su piel.

El cuerpo de Hermione se tensó y se apartó.

—¿Qué, Pidge? —pregunté. Tuve que reír. Parecía que quería pegarme. Pensé que estábamos pasando un buen rato, y lucía más enfadada de lo que jamás la había visto.

En lugar de dejar volar su temperamento, se abrió paso entre la multitud, retirándose al bar. La seguí, sabiendo que iba a encontrar muy pronto qué era exactamente lo que había hecho mal.

Tomando el taburete vacío a su lado, vi cómo Hermione le señaló a Cami que quería otra cerveza. Pedí una para mí, y entonces la vi beberse la mitad de la suya.

La botella sonó contra el mostrador cuando la bajó de golpe.

—¿Crees que eso va a cambiar la opinión de alguien sobre nosotros?

Me reí una vez. Después de todo eso de rozarse y frotarse contra mi pene, ¿de repente le preocupaba las apariencias?

—No me importa ni una mierda lo que piensen sobre nosotros. —Me lanzó una mirada asesina, y luego se giró para mirar hacia el frente—. Pigeon —dije, tocándole el brazo.

Se alejó.

—No. Nunca me pondré lo suficientemente borracha para meterme en ese sofá.

Instantáneamente, la ira me consumió. Nunca la había tratado así. Nunca. Me dio falsas expectativas, y luego le di un par de besos en el cuello, ¿y enloquece?

Empecé a hablar, pero Astoria apareció a mi lado.

—Bueno. ¿No es este Draco Malfoy?

—Hola, Astoria.

Hermione miró a Astoria, claramente tomada por sorpresa. Astoria era una profesional en inclinar la balanza a su favor.

—Preséntame a tu novia —dijo Astoria, sonriendo.

Ella sabía condenadamente bien que Hermione no era mi novia. Puta 101: Si el hombre en tu mira está en una cita o con una amiga, oblígalo a admitir la falta de compromiso. Crea inseguridad e inestabilidad.

Sabía a dónde iba esto. Infiernos, si realmente Hermione pensaba que yo era un idiota de nivel criminal, bien podría actuar como tal. Deslicé mi cerveza por la barra, y cayó por el borde, tintineando en el bote de basura al final.

—No es mi novia.

Intencionalmente ignorando la reacción de Hermione, agarré la mano de Astoria y la llevé a la pista de baile. Ella obedeció, felizmente balanceando los brazos hasta que nuestros pies golpearon la madera. Siempre era entretenido bailar con Astoria. No tenía vergüenza y me dejaba hacerle cualquier cosa que quisiera, dentro y fuera de la pista de baile. Como era habitual, la mayoría de los otros bailarines se detuvieron para ver.

Por lo general, nos lucíamos, pero me sentía excepcionalmente lascivo. El oscuro cabello de Astoria me dio una bofetada en la cara más de una vez, pero yo estaba entumecido. La levanté y envolví sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, y luego se inclinó hacia atrás, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Sonrió mientras la bombeaba en frente de todo el bar, y cuando la dejé en el suelo, se giró y se agachó, agarrando sus tobillos.

El sudor corría por mi cara. La piel de Astoria estaba muy mojada, mis manos se resbalaban cada vez que trataba de tocarla. Su camisa estaba empapada, y también la mía. Se inclinó por un beso, con la boca ligeramente abierta, pero me incliné hacia atrás, mirando hacia la barra.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi. Terry Boot. Hermione se inclinó hacia él, sonriendo con esa sonrisa coqueta, borracha, de "llévame a casa," que podía detectar en una multitud de mil mujeres.

Dejando a Astoria en la pista de baile, me empujé a través de la masa que se había reunido alrededor. Justo antes de llegar a Hermione, Terry se inclinó para tocarle la rodilla. Recordando que se había salido con la suya el año anterior, apreté mi mano en un puño, parándome entre ellos, dándole la espalda a Terry.

—¿Estás lista, Pidge?

Hermione puso su mano sobre mi estómago y me empujó hacia un lado, sonriendo al instante que Terry volvió a la vista.

—Estoy hablando, Draco. —Ella retuvo su mano, sintiendo cuan mojada estaba, y luego la secó en su falda de una manera dramática.

—¿Tan siquiera conoces a este chico?

Sonrió aún más ampliamente. —Este es Terry Boot.

Terry extendió su mano. —Un placer conocerte.

No podía quitar mis ojos de Hermione mientras miraba a ese maldito enfermo y retorcido frente a ella. Dejé la mano de Terry colgando, esperando a que Hermione recordara que yo estaba parado allí.

Desdeñosa, agitó su mano en mi dirección. — Terry, este es Draco. —Su voz era claramente menos entusiasta acerca de mi presentación, lo que sólo me molestaba más.

Fulminé con la mirada a Terry, y luego a su mano.

— Draco Malfoy. —Mi voz era baja y lo más amenazante que podía manejar.

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron como platos, y retiró torpemente su mano.

—¿ Draco Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy de Eastern?

Estiré mi brazo detrás de Hermione para agarrar la barra.

—Sí, ¿qué con eso?

—Te vi luchar contra Lee Jordan el año pasado, hombre. ¡Pensé que iba a presenciar la muerte de alguien!

Mis ojos se estrecharon, y apreté los dientes. —¿Quieres verlo otra vez?

Terry se rió una vez, sus ojos como dardos de ida y vuelta entre nosotros. Cuando se dio cuenta que no bromeaba, sonrió torpemente a Hermione, y luego se alejó.

—¿Estás lista, ahora? —espeté.

—Eres es un completo idiota, ¿sabes?

—Me han llamado peor. —Le tendí mi mano y la tomó, dejándome ayudarla a bajar del taburete. No podría estar enojada.

Con un fuerte silbido, le hice señas a Harry, que vio mi expresión y de inmediato supo que era hora de irse. Utilicé mi hombro para hacer espacio a través de la multitud, sin vergüenza derribando a unas cuantas personas inocentes para desahogarme hasta que Harry nos dirigió y asumió el control por mí.

Una vez fuera, agarré la mano de Hermione, pero la apartó.

Me di la vuelta y grité en su cara.

—¡Debería simplemente besarte y superarlo! ¡Estás siendo ridícula! Besé tu cuello, ¿y qué?

Hermione se inclinó hacia atrás, y cuando eso no creó suficiente espacio, me empujó. No importaba cuán enojado estaba, no conocía el miedo. Fue un poco caliente.

—No soy una amiga para follar, Malfoy.

Negué con la cabeza, aturdido. Si había algo más que pudiera hacer para impedir que pensara eso, no sabía lo que era. Ella fue especial para mí desde el momento en que le puse los ojos encima, y traté de hacérselo saber cada vez que podía. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender eso? ¿Cuán diferente de a todos los demás podía tratarla?

—¡Nunca dije que lo fueras! ¡Estás conmigo las veinticuatro horas del día, duermes en mi cama, pero la mitad del tiempo actúas como si no quisieras que te vieran conmigo!

—¡Vine aquí contigo!

—Nunca te he tratado con algo más que con respeto, Pidge.

—No, sólo me tratas como tú propiedad. ¡No tenías derecho a ahuyentar a Terry así!

—¿Sabes quién es Terry? —Cuando negó con la cabeza, me incliné más cerca—. Yo sí. Fue arrestado el año pasado por agresión sexual, pero los cargos fueron retirados.

Se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh, ¿así que tienen algo en común?

Un velo rojo cubría mis ojos y, en menos de un segundo, la rabia hervía dentro de mí. Tomé una respiración profunda, para tranquilizarme.

— ¿Me estás llamando violador?

Hermione hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos, y su vacilación hizo que la ira se derritiera. Era la única que tenía ese efecto en mí. En cada otro momento que había estado tan enfadado, había golpeado algo o alguien. Nunca había golpeado a una mujer, pero definitivamente le hubiera dado un golpe a la camioneta estacionada al lado de nosotros.

—No, ¡sólo estoy molesta contigo! —dijo, apretando los labios.

—He estado bebiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Tu piel estaba a tres centímetros de mi cara, eres hermosa y hueles malditamente increíble cuando sudas. ¡Te besé! ¡Lo siento! ¡Supéralo!

Mi respuesta hizo que se detuviera, y las comisuras de su boca se elevaron.

— ¿Crees que soy hermosa?

Fruncí el ceño. Qué pregunta más estúpida.

—Eres guapísima y lo sabes. ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

Cuanto más trataba de no sonreír, más lo hacía.

—Nada. Vámonos.

Me reí una vez, y luego sacudí la cabeza.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Tú…? ¡Tú eres un grano en mi trasero!

Sonreía de oreja a oreja por mi elogio, y había pasado de psicópata a ridículo en menos de cinco minutos. Trató de dejar de sonreír y, a su vez, eso me hizo sonreír.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de su cuello, pidiéndole a Dios haber podido besarla.

—Me estás volviendo loco, ¿sabes?

El viaje a casa fue silencioso y, cuando por fin llegamos al apartamento, Hermione fue directo al cuarto de baño, encendiendo la ducha. Mi mente estaba demasiado difusa para revolver a través de su mierda, así que agarré uno de mis bóxers y una camiseta. Llamé a la puerta, pero no contestó, así que seguí adelante y entré, lo dejé en el fregadero, y luego salí. No estaba seguro de qué decirle de todos modos.

Ella entró, engullida por mi ropa, y cayó en la cama, con una permanente sonrisa aún en su cara.

La miré por un momento y me devolvió la mirada, claramente preguntándose qué pensaba. El problema era que ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Sus ojos viajaron lentamente por mi cara a mis labios, y entonces lo supe.

—Buenas noches, Pidge —dije en voz baja, girándome y maldiciéndome como nunca antes. Sin embargo, estaba increíblemente borracha, y no me iba a aprovechar. Sobre todo después de que me había perdonado por el espectáculo que había hecho con Astoria.

Hermione se removió durante varios minutos antes de finalmente tomar un respiro.

— ¿Drake? —Se apoyó sobre un codo.

— ¿Sí? —dije, sin moverme. Tenía miedo de que si la miraba a los ojos, todo pensamiento racional se iría por la ventana.

—Sé que estoy borracha y acabamos de tener una enorme pelea sobre esto, pero...

—No voy a tener sexo contigo, así que deja de preguntar.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

Me eché a reír y me giré, mirando su dulce expresión horrorizada.

— ¿Qué, Pigeon?

—Esto... —dijo, recostando su cabeza en mi pecho y pasando su brazo sobre mi estómago, abrazándome cerca.

No era lo que esperaba. En absoluto. Levanté mi mano y me congelé en el lugar, sin saber qué demonios hacer.

—Estás borracha.

—Lo sé —dijo, desvergonzada.

No importaba qué tan enojada estaría en la mañana, no podía decir que no. Relajé una mano en su espalda y la otra sobre su cabello mojado, y luego la besé en su frente.

—Eres la mujer más confusa que he conocido.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de asustar al único chico que se me acercó esta noche.

—¿Te refieres a Terry el violador? Sí, te debo una por eso.

—No importa —dijo, comenzando a alejarse.

Mi reacción fue instantánea. Tomé su brazo contra mi estómago.

—No, lo digo en serio. Tienes que ser más cuidadosa. Si no hubiera estado ahí… Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello. ¿Y ahora esperas que me disculpe por ahuyentarlo?

—No quiero que te disculpes. Ni siquiera es por eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué es? —pregunté. Nunca había rogado por nada en mi vida, pero silenciosamente pedía que me dijera que me quería. Que se preocupaba

por mí. Algo. Estábamos tan cerca. Podría sólo tomar un centímetro más o menos para que nuestros labios se tocaran, y fue una hazaña mental no ceder a ese centímetro.

Frunció el ceño.

—Estoy borracha, Draco. Es la única excusa que tengo.

—¿Quieres que te abrace hasta que te quedes dormida? —No respondió. Me giré, mirando directamente a sus ojos—. Debería decir que no para probar un punto —dije, mis cejas se juntaron—. Pero me odiaría a mí mismo más tarde si digo que no y nunca me preguntas otra vez.

Felizmente, recostó su mejilla contra mi pecho. Con mis brazos envueltos con fuerza a su alrededor, era difícil no perder la cabeza.

—No necesitas una excusa, Pigeon. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.


	9. OZ

OZ

Hermione se durmió antes que yo. Su respiración era calmada y su cuerpo se encontraba relajado contra el mío. Era cálida, y su nariz hacía el zumbido más mínimo y dulce cuando inhalaba. Su cuerpo en mis brazos se sentía demasiado bien. Era algo a lo que me podía acostumbrar con mucha facilidad. Tan asustado como eso me hacía sentir, no me podía mover.

Conociendo a Hermione, se despertaría y me recordaría que era un trasero irritante, y me gritaría por dejar que esto pasara o, peor, trataría de que nunca pasara de nuevo.

No era tan estúpido como para tener esperanza, o lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar de sentirme de la manera en que lo hacía. Total revelación. No tan rudo, después de todo. No cuando se trataba de Hermione.

Mi respiración se hizo más lenta, y mi cuerpo se hundió en el colchón, pero luché contra la fatiga que constantemente me alcanzaba. No quería cerrar mis ojos y perderme incluso un segundo de cómo se sentía tener a Hermione tan cerca.

Se movió, y me congelé. Sus dedos se presionaron en mi piel, y luego se abrazó contra mí una vez antes de relajarse de nuevo. Besé su cabello, y apoyé mi mejilla contra su frente.

Cerrando mis ojos sólo por un momento, tomé un respiro.

Abrí mis ojos de nuevo y ya era de día. Joder. Sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Hermione se movía, tratando de salirse de debajo de mí. Mis piernas estaban sobre las suyas, y mi brazo aún la sujetaba.

—Basta, Pidge. Estoy durmiendo —dije, acercándola más.

Sacó sus piernas, una a la vez, y luego se sentó en la cama y suspiró.

Deslicé mi mano sobre la cama, alcanzando las puntas de sus dedos pequeños y delicados. Su espalda estaba hacia mí, y no se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué pasa, Pigeon?

—Voy por un vaso con agua. ¿Quieres algo?

Negué con la cabeza y cerré mis ojos. Ya sea que ella fuera a fingir que no pasó o estuviera enojada, ninguna de las opciones era buena.

Hermione salió y me quedé acostado un rato, tratando de encontrar la motivación para moverme. Las resacas apestaban, y mi cabeza latía con fuerza. Podía escuchar la profunda y apagada voz de Harry, así que decidí arrastrar mi trasero fuera de la cama.

Mis pies desnudos golpearon contra el suelo de madera mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Hermione estaba de pie en mi camiseta y bóxer, vertiendo jarabe de chocolate en un tazón humeante de avena.

—Eso es asqueroso, Pidge —repliqué, tratando de parpadear el desenfoque fuera de mis ojos.

—Buenos días también para ti.

—Escuché que tu cumpleaños se acerca. Lo último en tus años adolescentes.

Ella hizo una mueca, atrapada con la guardia baja. —Sí… No soy una persona de cumpleaños. Creo que Pans va a llevarme a cenar o algo así. —Sonrió—. Puedes venir si quieres.

Me encogí de hombros, tratando de pretender que su sonrisa no me había alcanzado. Ella me quería allí. —De acuerdo. ¿Es una semana después del domingo?

—Sí. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—No hasta Junio. El Cinco de Junio —dije, vertiendo leche sobre el cereal. — Vas a llegar tarde. Mejor me voy a vestir.

—Voy a ir con Pansy.

Ese pequeño rechazo era mucho más duro de escuchar de lo que debería haber sido. Había estado viajando al campus conmigo, y ¿de pronto iba a viajar con Pansy? Me hacía preguntarme si era por lo que pasó anoche. Probablemente trataba de distanciarse de mí de nuevo, y eso no era más que decepcionante. —Como sea —dije, dándole la espalda antes de que pudiera ver la decepción en mis ojos.

Las chicas tomaron sus mochilas de prisa. Pansy arrancó del estacionamiento como si hubiera asaltado un banco.

Harry salió de su habitación, poniéndose una camiseta sobre la cabeza. Sus cejas se juntaron.

—¿Acaban de irse?

—Sí —dije distraídamente, levantado mi tazón de cereal y tirando las sobras de la avena de Hermione en el lavabo. Apenas la había tocado.

—Bueno, ¿qué diablos? Pans ni siquiera me dijo adiós.

—Sabías que iba a clases. Deja de ser un bebé llorón.

Harry apuntó hacia su pecho.

—¿Yo soy un bebé llorón? ¿Recuerdas anoche?

—Cállate.

—Eso es lo que pensé.

—Se sentó en el sofá y se deslizó dentro de sus tenis—. ¿Le preguntaste a Mione sobre su cumpleaños?

—No dijo mucho, excepto que no le gustan los cumpleaños.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Hacerle una fiesta. — Harry asintió, esperando a que le explicara—. Pensé que la sorprendería. Invitar a algunos de sus amigos y hacer que Pansy se la lleve fuera por un rato.

Harry se puso su gorra blanca de béisbol, tirándola hacia tan abajo sobre sus cejas que no podía ver sus ojos.

—Puede manejarlo. ¿Algo más?

—¿Qué piensas de un perrito?

Harry se río una vez.

—No es mi cumpleaños, amigo.

Caminé alrededor de la barra de desayuno e incliné mi cadera contra el taburete.

—Lo sé, pero vive en los dormitorios. No puede tener un perrito. Podríamos tenerlo aquí.

—¿Tenerlo aquí? ¿En serio? ¿Qué vamos a hacer para tener un perro?

—Encontré un terrier en línea, es perfecto.

—¿Un qué?

—Pidge es de Kansas, es el mismo perro que Dorothy tenía en El Mago de Oz.

La cara de Harry estaba en blanco.

—¿El Mago de Oz?.

—¿Qué? Me gustaba el espantapájaros cuando era un niño, cierra la boca.

—Se va a cagar por todas partes, Malfoy. Ladrar y llorar y… no sé.

—Igual que Pansy… menos la parte de cagarse. —A Harry no le hizo gracia—. Lo sacaré y limpiaré lo que haga. Lo mantendré en mi habitación. Ni siquiera sabrás que está aquí.

—No puedes evitar que ladre.

—Piénsalo. Tienes que admitir que eso la va a conquistar.

Harry sonrió.

— ¿De eso es de lo que se trata todo esto? ¿Estás tratando de ganarte a Mione?

Mis cejas se juntaron.

—Déjalo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Puedes conseguir al maldito perro… —Sonreí. ¡Sí! ¡Victoria!—…si admites que tienes sentimientos por Hermione.

Fruncí el ceño. ¡Joder! ¡Derrota!

— ¡Vamos, amigo!

—Admítelo —dijo Harry, cruzando sus brazos. Qué idiota. En realidad iba a hacerme decirlo.

Miré al suelo y a todas partes excepto a la petulante e idiota sonrisa de Harry. Luché contra ello por un rato, pero el perrito era jodidamente brillante. Hermione iba a dar una voltereta (en el buen sentido, por una vez), y podría tenerlo en el apartamento. Ella querría estar aquí todos los días.

—Me gusta —dije entre dientes.

Harry sostuvo su mano en su oreja.

— ¿Qué? No pude escucharte bien.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¿Escuchaste eso?

Harry cruzó los brazos.

—Dilo.

—Me gusta, ¿de acuerdo?

—No es lo suficientemente bueno.

—Tengo sentimientos por ella. Me preocupo por ella. Mucho. No puedo soportar cuando no está cerca. ¿Feliz?

—Por ahora —dijo, tomando su mochila del suelo. Colgó una correa sobre su hombro, y luego tomó su celular y llaves—. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, marica.

—Come mierda —repliqué.

Harry siempre era el idiota enamorado actuando como un tonto. No me iba a dejar vivir tranquilo.

Sólo me tomó un par de minutos vestirme, pero toda esa charla me hizo llegar tarde. Me puse mi chaqueta de cuero y mi gorra de béisbol al revés. Mi única clase del día era Química III, así que llevar mi mochila no era necesario. Alguien en clase me prestaría un lápiz si tuviéramos una prueba.

Lentes de sol. Llaves. Teléfono. Billetera. Me puse mis botas y cerré de golpe la puerta detrás de mí, trotando por las escaleras. Manejar la Harley no era tan atractivo sin Hermione en la parte de atrás. Maldita sea, ella estaba arruinando todo.

En el campus, caminé un poco más rápido de lo usual para llegar a clases a tiempo. Con sólo un segundo que perder, me deslicé en el escritorio. La doctora Webber rodó sus ojos, nada contenta con mi tiempo y probablemente un poco irritada con mi falta de materiales. Le guiñé un ojo, y una mínima sonrisa tocó sus labios. Negó con la cabeza y luego regresó su atención a los papeles en su escritorio.

No fue necesario un lápiz, y una vez que fuimos despedidos, despegué hacia la cafetería.

Harry esperaba a las chicas en medio de los jardines. Agarré su gorra de béisbol, y antes de que pudiera quitármela, la lancé como un disco volador por el césped.

—Qué bonito, idiota —dijo, caminando los pocos metros para recogerla.

—Dragón —dijo alguien detrás de mí. Sabía por la voz desaliñada y profunda quién era. Dean se acercó a Harry y a mí con su expresión de negocios—. Estoy tratando de formar una pelea. Estén preparados para una llamada.

—Siempre lo estamos —dijo Harry. Él era algo así como mi representante. Se encargaba de pasar la voz y se aseguraba de que yo estuviera en el lugar correcto en el momento adecuado.

Dean asintió una vez y luego se fue a su siguiente destino, fuera lo que fuera. Nunca había estado en clases con el tipo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si él realmente asistía a esta escuela. Mientras me pagara, supongo que no me importaba.

Harry miró a Dean alejarse, y luego se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces, ¿escuchaste?

—¿Qué?

—Arreglaron las duchas en Morgan.

—¿Y?

—Pansy y Hermione se marcharán esta noche. Vamos a estar ocupados ayudándolas a mudar toda su mierda de vuelta a los dormitorios.

Mi rostro cayó. La idea de Harry empacando y yo llevándola de regreso a Morgan se sentía como un golpe en la cara. Especialmente después de anoche, probablemente estaría feliz de irse. Podría no hablarme de nuevo. Mi mente pasó a través de un millón de escenarios, pero no podía pensar en nada para hacer que se quedara.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —preguntó Harry.

Las chicas aparecieron, riendo y sonrientes. Traté de sonreír, pero Hermione estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo que fuera que Pansy se reía.

—Hola, cariño —dijo Pansy, besando a Harry en la boca.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Harry.

—Oh, un chico en clase estuvo mirando a Hermione toda la hora. Fue adorable.

—Siempre y cuando él estuviera mirando a Hermione. — Harry hizo un guiño.

—¿Quién era? —pregunté sin pensar.

Hermione cambió su peso, reajustando su mochila. Estaba llena de libros y la cremallera apenas contenía sus cosas. Debía estar pesada. La tomé de su hombro.

—Pans está imaginando cosas —dijo, rodando sus ojos.

—¡ Hermione! ¡Eres una gran y gorda mentirosa! Era Theo Nott, y él estaba siendo tan obvio. El tipo prácticamente estaba babeando.

Mi cara se retorció. —¿Theo Nott?

Harry tiró de la mano de Pans.

—Nos vamos a almorzar. ¿Disfrutaras de la fina cocina de la cafetería esta tarde?

Pansy lo besó otra vez en repuesta, y Hermione los siguió, provocando que yo hiciera lo mismo. Caminamos en silencio. Iba a averiguar acerca de las duchas, se mudarían de nuevo a Morgan y Parker la invitaría a salir.

Nott era un idiota, pero podía ver a Hermione interesada en él. Sus padres eran estúpidos ricos e iba a la escuela de medicina, en la superficie era una buen tipo. Ella iba a acabar con él. El resto de su vida con él pasó por mi cabeza, y era todo lo que podía hacer para calmarme. La imagen mental luchando contra mi genio y empujándolo dentro de una caja ayudó.

Hermione puso su bandeja entre Pansy y Neville. Una silla vacía a pocos asientos abajo era mejor opción para mí que intentar mantener una conversación como si no acabara de perderla. Esto iba a apestar y no sabía qué hacer. Había desperdiciado tanto tiempo en juegos. Hermione no tuvo la oportunidad de llegar a conocerme. Diablos, incluso si la tuviera, probablemente estaría mejor con alguien como Nott

—¿Estás bien, Drake? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Yo? Bien, ¿por qué? —pregunté, tratando de librarme de la sensación de pesadez que se instaló en cada músculo de mi cara.

—Es sólo que has estado callado.

Varios miembros del equipo de Futbol se acercaron a la mesa, riendo a carcajadas. Sólo el sonido de sus voces me daba ganas de golpear una pared.

Goyle lanzó una papa frita dentro de mi plato. — ¿Qué sucede, Drake? Escuché que te tiraste a Tina Martin. Está barriendo tu nombre por el lodo hoy.

—Cállate, Goyle —dije, manteniendo los ojos en mi comida. Si miraba su ridícula cara de mierda, podría haberlo golpeado fuera de su silla.

Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Ya basta, Greg.

Miré a Hermione, y por una razón que no pude explicar, me convertí instantáneamente en ira. ¿Para qué demonios me defendía? El segundo en que se enterara de lo de Morgan, me dejaría. Nunca volvería a hablarme. A pesar de que era una locura, me sentí traicionado.

—Puedo defenderme solo, Granger.

—Lo siento, yo…

—No quiero que lo sientas. No quiero que hagas nada —exploté. Su expresión fue la gota final. Por supuesto, ella no quería estar cerca de mí. Era un idiota infantil que tenía el control emocional de un niño de tres años. Me aparté de la mesa y empujé la puerta, sin detenerme hasta que me subí a mi moto.

Los agarres de goma en las manillas se quejaron bajo mis palmas mientras las retorcía en mis manos hacia atrás y hacia adelante. El motor rugió y pateé hacia atrás el pie de apoyo antes de despegar como un murciélago fuera del infierno hacia la calle.

Conduje alrededor de una hora, no sintiéndome mejor que antes. Las calles me llevaban a un lugar, sin embargo, y aunque me tomó mucho tiempo ceder y sólo dejarme ir, por fin aparqué en la entrada de la casa mi padre.

Papá salió por la puerta de entrada y se quedó en el porche, dando un breve saludo.

Tomé las dos escaleras del porche de una vez y me detuve justo donde él estaba. No dudó en tirar de mí hacia su lado, antes de escoltarme al interior.

—Pensaba que ya era hora de una visita —dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

Papá estuvo fuera de servicio un par de años después de la muerte de mamá. Abraxas asumió muchas más responsabilidades de las que un niño de su edad debió tener, pero lo hicimos, y finalmente papá explotó. Él nunca hablaba de ello, pero nunca perdió la oportunidad de hacer las paces con nosotros.

A pesar de que estaba triste y enojado por la mayor parte de mis años de formación, no lo considero un mal padre, sólo se había perdido sin su esposa. Sabía cómo se sentía ahora. Tal vez sentía una fracción de ello por Hermione de lo que papá sintió por mamá, y la idea de estar sin ella me hacía sentir enfermo.

Se sentó en el sofá y señaló al sillón desgastado.

—¿Y bien? Siéntate, ¿quieres? —Me senté, inquieto, mientras trataba de averiguar lo que iba a decir—. ¿Pasa algo hijo?

—Hay una chica, papá.

Sonrió un poco.

—Una chica.

—Ella como que me odia, y yo como que…

—¿La amas?

—No lo sé, no lo creo. Me refiero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Cuando hablas de ella con tu viejo padre es porque no sabes qué mas hacer.

Suspiré.

—Acabo de conocerla. Bueno, hace un mes. No creo que sea amor.

—Está bien.

—¿Está bien?

—Voy a tomar tu palabra —dijo sin juicios.

—Sólo… no creo que sea bueno para ella. —Papá se inclinó hacia adelante, y tocó con un par de dedos sus labios. Continué—: Creo fue consumida por alguien antes. Por alguien como yo.

—Te gusta.

—Sí. —Asentí y suspiré. La última cosa que quería admitirle a papá es lo que he estado haciendo.

La puerta principal se cerró de golpe contra la pared. —Mira quién decidió volver a casa —dijo Trenton con una amplia sonrisa. Abrazando dos costales de papel marrón a su pecho.

—Hola, Nick —dije, levantándome. Lo seguí a la cocina y le ayudé a poner a un lado los comestibles de papá.

Nos dimos codazos y empujones el uno al otro. Trenton siempre había sido el más duro conmigo en cuanto a patear mi trasero cuando no concordábamos, pero también estaba más cerca de él de lo que estaba con mis otros hermanos.

—Te extrañamos en The Red la otra noche. Cami te envió saludos.

—Estaba ocupado.

—¿Con esa chica con la que Cami te vio la otra noche?

—Sí —dije. Saqué una botella de ketchup vacía y un poco de fruta con moho de la nevera y lo tiré a la basura antes de regresar a la habitación principal.

Nicholas rebotó un par de veces y cayó en la cama, golpeándose las rodillas.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo, perdedor?

—Nada —dije, mirando a papá.

Trenton miró a papá, y luego a mí.

—¿He interrumpido?

—No —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Papá le despidió con un gesto.

—No, hijo. ¿Cómo fue el trabajo?

—Es una mierda. Dejé el cheque del alquiler en tu aparador esta mañana. ¿Lo viste? —Papá asintió con una sonrisa. Nicholas asintió una vez —. ¿Te quedas a la cena, Drake?

—No —dije, levantándome—. Creo que me voy a casa.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras, hijo.

Mi boca se estiró de un lado. —No puedo. Pero, gracias, papá. Te lo agradezco.

—¿Agradeces qué? —preguntó Nicholas. Su cabeza giró de lado a lado como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis

— ¿Qué me perdí?

Miré a mi padre.

—Ella es una paloma. Sin duda una paloma.

—¿Oh? —dijo papá, sus ojos brillando un poco.

—¿La misma chica?

—Sí, pero fui una especie de idiota con ella antes. Como que me hace sentir muy loco.

La sonrisa de Nicholas creció de a poco, y luego, lentamente, se extendió por todo el ancho de su rostro. —¡Hermanito!

—Déjalo. —Fruncí el ceño.

Papá golpeó a Nick en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Nick—. ¿Qué he dicho?

Papá me siguió hasta la puerta principal y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Vas a averiguarlo. No tengo ninguna duda. Debe de ser algo, sin embargo. No creo haberte visto así.

—Gracias, papá. —Me apoyé, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su enorme cuerpo lo mejor que pude, y luego me dirigí a la Harley.

El viaje al apartamento pareció durar una eternidad. Sólo un toque de aire caliente del verano se mantuvo, inusual para la época del año, pero era bienvenido. El cielo nocturno oscurecía todo a mí alrededor, por lo que temí lo peor. Vi el coche de Pansy aparcado en su habitual sitio y estuve inmediatamente nervioso. Cada paso se sentía como un pie más cerca del corredor de la muerte.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe y Pansy me miró con una expresión en blanco en su rostro.

—¿ Hermione está aquí?

Pansy asintió.

—Está durmiendo en tu habitación —dijo en voz baja.

Me puse delante de ella y me senté en el sofá. Harry estaba en el asiento del amor, y Pansy se dejó caer a mi lado.

—Está bien —dijo Pansy. Su voz era dulce y tranquilizadora.

—No debí haberle hablado de esa manera —dije—. En un momento la estoy empujando tan lejos como pueda para enojarla, y al siguiente estoy aterrado de que entre en razón y me saque de su vida.

—Dale un poco de crédito. Sabe exactamente lo que estás haciendo. No eres su primer rodeo.

—Exactamente. Se merece algo mejor. Lo sé, y al mismo tiempo no puedo alejarme. No sé por qué —dije con un suspiro, frotándome las sienes—. No tiene sentido. Nada de esto tiene sentido.

—Mione lo entiende, Drake. No te tortures —dijo Harry.

Pansy me dio un codazo en el brazo.

—Ya van a ir a la fiesta. ¿Dónde está el daño en invitarla a salir?

—No quiero salir con ella, sólo quiero estar a su alrededor. Ella es… diferente. —Era una mentira. Pansy lo sabía y yo lo sabía. La verdad era que si realmente me preocupara por ella, la dejaría malditamente sola.

—¿Cómo diferente? —preguntó Pansy, sonando irritada.

—No sigue mis idioteces, es refrescante. Lo dijiste tú misma, Pans. No soy su tipo. Simplemente no es… de esa forma con nosotros. —Incluso si lo fuera, no debería serlo.

—Estás más cerca de ser su tipo de lo que crees —dijo Pansy.

Miré a los ojos de Pansy. Estaba completamente seria. Pansy era como una hermana para Hermione, y tan protectora como una mamá osa. Nunca se animarían a cualquier cosa la una a la otra que podría ser perjudicial. Por primera vez, sentí un poco de esperanza.

Las tablas de madera crujieron en el pasillo, y nos congelamos. La puerta de mi habitación se cerró, y luego los pasos de Hermione resonaron en la sala.

—Hola, Hermione —dijo Pansy con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu siesta?

—Estuve inconsciente durante cinco horas. Es más cercano a un coma que a una siesta.

Su máscara estaba corrida debajo de sus ojos, y su pelo estaba enmarañado en su cabeza. Era impresionante. Me sonrió y me levanté, tomé su mano y la llevé directamente a la habitación. Hermione me miró confundida y preocupada, haciéndome sentir aún más desesperado por hacer las paces.

—Lo siento, Pidge. Fui un imbécil contigo.

Sus hombros cayeron.

—No sabía que estabas enojado conmigo.

—No estaba enojado contigo. Es sólo que tengo la mala costumbre de desquitarme con quienes me preocupan. Es una pobre excusa de mierda, lo sé, pero lo siento —dije, envolviéndola en mis brazos.

—¿Por qué estabas enojado? —preguntó, poniendo su mejilla en mi pecho. Maldita sea, eso se sintió demasiado bien. Si no fuera un idiota, le habría explicado

que sabía que las calderas habían sido arregladas, y que la idea de dejarla ir y pasar más tiempo con Parker me asustaba demasiado, pero no podía hacerlo. No quería arruinar el momento.

—No importa. Lo único que me preocupa eres tú.

Me miró y sonrió.

—Puedo manejar tus rabietas.

Examiné su rostro durante unos momentos antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera a través de mis labios.

—No sé por qué me aguantas, y tampoco sé lo que haría si no lo hicieras.

Sus ojos cayeron lentamente de mis ojos a mis labios, y contuvo el aliento. Cada vello en mi piel se erizó, y no estaba seguro de si respiraba o no. Me incliné menos de un centímetro esperando a ver si protestaba, pero entonces, sonó mi jodido teléfono. Los dos saltamos.

—Sí —dije con impaciencia.

—Dragón. Cormac estará en Jefferson en noventa.

—¿Mclaggen? Jesús… De acuerdo. Será grande y fácil. ¿Jefferson?

—Jefferson —dijo Dean—. ¿Estás dentro?

Miré a Hermione y le guiñé un ojo.

—Estaremos ahí. —Colgué, metí el teléfono en el bolsillo y agarré la mano de Hermione —. Ven conmigo. —La llevé a la sala de estar—. Era Dean —le dije a Harry—. Cormac Mclaggen estará en Jefferson en noventa minutos.


End file.
